A Bad Move
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Roxas recently moved to a new city. Everything seemed to be going well. Until he meets a mysterious man late at night. Main Pairings: Roxas/Axel, Roxas/Xemnas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1–

It's been a month already. A month since Roxas had moved to Lokeheart. His parents had shipped him off a couple of weeks before the new school year started in the fall. He was assigned to live with his uncle for the time being; until he was eighteen, two years from now. Apparently, to his parents and teachers, his old school was too easy for him. It wasn't a big enough challenge for his IQ.

He had a fair number of friends at his old school. He wasn't popular or anything, but he was known by quite a few students. Teachers adored him. He never got in to trouble; never had any enemies. He got straight A's in all his classes. No missing assignments or projects, no detentions; no tardy slips. He was the angel of the school.

His old town, Symphonia, was small. It was the kind of town where everyone knew each other. Your neighbors were like your long lost cousins. Everything was always so peaceful there. The sun was always shinning, filling the streets and alleys with its rays. Roxas was the only one in the town that didn't quite believe it was all fine and dandy. To him, Symphonia was the kind of town where serial killers hid out. Since the town was small, it wasn't like the state police would be traveling through it in search for criminals. It was the town that was never on the map.

Lokeheart was different than Symphonia. Sirens were always going off. Lights from police cars seemed to be routine to people. They always just dismissed it and kept on with their lives. Instead of the sun brightening up everything there always seemed to be a shadow on each street. People always had a frown or scowl on their face as they passed you, so you didn't dare even try and make a friendly conversation with them.

The house Roxas lived in was fairly small. It suited a sixteen year old. Not so small that you couldn't have more than ten items in it, and not so big that you always felt lonely. Even though the boy didn't have any friends to invite over, he was happy with his 'new life', as he called it.

Even now as he quickly pulled on his freshly cleaned school uniform. It was the first day of school for him and there was no time to waste. He had planned to walk to school every morning; the bus always scared him since the day he had gotten separated from his mom on a city bus. His mind was racing with things to accomplish before he started his journey to the new school. He had pulled all the things he needed for school together and placed them in his backpack the night before. He had already showered and popped in a few pieces of toast for breakfast. Everything seemed to be under control.

His slick, nimble fingers ran through his damp, dirty blonde hair that slumped when wet. He peered at himself in the mirror. Wiping off a drop of water from his right cheek, he tried to tie the tie that was slung around his neck like an unwrapped scarf. His father never showed him how to put on a tie correctly. He just figured his uncle would help him.

After giving a deep sigh, Roxas gave up with the blue tie and let it fall back on to his chest, untied. He smoothed out his white shirt. The shirt really contrasted nicely with his navy blue pants, which cut right below his ankles.

He smiled at his reflection in the mirror and made his way back to the kitchen where he heard his breakfast pop up from the toaster. The smell of the crisp toast filled Roxas's senses. His mouth watered on instinct, awaiting for the food to enter his mouth.

He pulled out the two brown pieces of toast from the metal contraption and tossed them on to the counter, afraid to burn his fingers. The steam slowly settled and Roxas was able to pick it up. He tossed it in to his mouth and quickly chewed it down.

The clock ticked in the empty house. Roxas quickly looked at it and quickened his pace. "It's already seven and I haven't even gotten out of the house yet." Roxas mumbled to himself as he swallowed the last of his breakfast and threw his backpack over his shoulder. "It's going to be a tough day."

Roxas sighed once more and opened the front door. The chilly morning air collided with his skin and sent shivers down his back. He tried to forget about the temperature and stepped outside on to the cement porch in front of the house. He closed the door behind him and locked it with the key attached to the waist of his pants.

The keys settled back down in the front pocket of Roxas's navy blue pants. He turned, but paused. He patted his chest, then his front pockets, then the back. He frowned for a minute, sensing he forgot something. He patted the back of his pants once again. "I must be forgetting something. Something important." His frown deepened.

He finally shrugged, giving up on the idea and stepped on to the driveway. The driveway was empty of course. He wasn't old enough for a car, so his parents said. Roxas could never understand it. How were you not old enough for a car when you were allowed to drive one?

Roxas grumbled to himself about the chilly wind as he walked down the sidewalk towards the expensive school his parents had signed him up for. He jammed his hands in to the front two pockets. He assumed the long pants would make up for the short sleeve shirt he was forced to wear. But, of course, goosebumps were already located all along his arms.

The school was four blocks from his house. It couldn't be so bad walking to school every morning; it seemed better then riding the bus. The sun could be seen on the horizon line. It seemed duller then the sun he used to see in Symphonia. It looked a lot less dull.

His feet dragged on down the sidewalk. He looked at the houses on his street. They seemed…nice? The yards weren't kept very nicely. The grass looked like it was only mowed once in the last month. Weeds were growing in the poor, wilting flowers. Even the trees seemed to be wilted. Lack of water, maybe?

Roxas looked up at the sky, in search of some source of water coming to help out the dying plants. It was blue like it was supposed to be, with not a cloud in sight.

The streets were dark. The light poles didn't even seem to help. It just seemed dead, abandoned. It was a wonder how anyone lived there. The houses were dark inside and out. Nothing moved. No source of life.

The boy's journey finally came to a close when he peered up at the double doors of the school. It was huge! The doors were a good three feet taller than him. He pushed through the doors to find himself in a hallway in front of the office. There were a few lingering students in the hall walking to their first class, they, too, in their school uniforms.

Roxas pulled out a paper from one of the front pockets of his pants. He unfolded it and scanned over it. "Lets see… My first period is… English." He looked up from the paper to one of the students walking toward him. "Excuse me sir. Do you know where English would be?" Roxas looked at the boy with pleading eyes.

The boy in turn shook his head 'no'. He looked away from Roxas and continued his way to his destination. Roxas frowned. _'How can you not know? It isn't that a big of a trouble, is it? It's down the third hallway to the right. That's not hard.'_

Roxas sighed. "Can anyone help me?" He said out loud. Some students passing him ducked their heads lower to the ground and picked up their pace.

"Hey there, cutie." A voice came from behind Roxas. The blonde whipped around to punch whoever said the comment, but quickly paused when he noticed the boy behind him. "You look like a lost angel." The male leaned lower towards Roxas, his breath beating on the blue eyed's ear. "Maybe I should help you out."

Roxas gulped. In school and already going to get molested. What a wonderful way to start the day out, or, for that matter, the year. "I-I-I-." Roxas stuttered. _'I don't know who the hell this person is but he is way too close to me.'_

"Axel stop it! Leave the poor boy alone!" Another voice sounded from the molester next to Roxas. Unlike the other male, his voice was more high pitched.

The male pulled back. Wow, was he something else. He had red, spiky hair that stuck out everywhere. Green emerald eyes with… two green, upside down triangles tattooed under each eye? He had the dumbest grin on his face. One that said 'Hey! Look over there! It's a balloon!' He was tall, at least a foot taller the Roxas. And he smelled like fire for some reason. _'Wait! How am I able to smell him!?'_

Roxas snapped out of his gaze to see the male's chest. Apparently when the red head pulled back he grabbed on to Roxas's still untied tie and pulled him in to his muscular chest. Roxas tried to push away but it resulted in getting pains n the back of his neck.

"Axel let the kid go!" That high pitched voice said again. Suddenly Roxas's tie was let go and the boy stepped back. "I do hope you are OK. Axel is such an ass sometimes."

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you think you could help me? See, I'm new," Roxas was cut off by the brunette haired boy.

"I heard there was a boy who just moved here! I'm Sora!" Sora pointed to his chest with his thumb. "And that's Axel." He motioned over to the read head.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Roxas." Roxas smiled at them. _'Yay some new friends!'_

Sora looked down at the tie slung around Roxas's aching neck. "Need some help with that?" He asked pointing to the askew clothing.

Roxas blushed out of embarrassment but nodded. Sora stepped towards him and grabbed each end of the tie. Within seconds the tie was neatly resting against Roxas's chest, knotted and pulled tight.

"Wow thanks!" Roxas gazed down at the perfectly knotted tie.

"I've had lots of practice with this big lug." Sora laughed and pointed at Axel. His tie was slung around his neck like Roxas's had. Sora stepped forward, extending his arms towards the male.

"No! Get away from me!" Axel yelled as he ran behind Roxas, grabbing on to the back of Roxas's shirt. Roxas blushed as a response. Sora laughed at the two. Roxas blushing and Axel grinning with that dumb smile.

"Axel. Y-your hands are a little too far down." Roxas blushed.

Axel grinned deeper. "Oh sorry." He lied. His hands slithered their way under Roxas's shirt and up to the top of his back, right below his shoulder blades.

Roxas yelped in surprise. He fell forwards, away from Axel. He caught himself before he fell and quickly hid behind Sora. "Aww come on Roxy. It was just a little touch!" Axel stepped forward.

"Axel just stop. The boy isn't here for your rapings. Where are you off to, Roxas?" Sora looked sideways at the boy.

"Uhh… English." Roxas almost forgotten where he was going.

"Oh! That's our first class, too! Come on, we'll escort you." Sora took another look at the grinning Axel. "Or I'll escort you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Tick… tock… tick… tock

Taptaptap… taptaptap

The clock and pencils tapping could be heard in the small classroom. It was fourth period, Math. A few minutes more till lunch. Roxas's stomach was growling from hunger. Since he only had two pieces of toast for breakfast, he was starving.

It turned out that Sora and Axel had all the same classes, besides seventh period, which he found out was Literature Skills. They had set up so that after the last class of the school day, they would meet up in front of the school by the brick wall that surrounded the school. They would then head over to Roxas's house and hang out like normal teenagers.

The bell finally rung. Roxas stood up and quickly pushed his things in to his open backpack. Sora and Axel, who were on each side of him, also stood up and slung their backpacks over their shoulders. Roxas zipped up his backpack and pulled the strap over his shoulder.

The trio walked out of the class together, and when Axel made a rude comment about the teacher's large behind, Sora and Roxas laughed like normal people.

They all made their way down to the crowded lunchroom. Students were yelling and running around like five year olds. Roxas snickered as a kid got hit in the back of the head with a piece of bread. "Come on Roxas! We can eat outside today!" Sora urged, tugging on Roxas's shirt.

They got into the line of students awaiting their food, trays in hand. Roxas slid his tray down the metal bars in front of the carts of food. One of the lunch ladies scooped up a ladle of a brown lumpy substance. She splattered the mush on to Roxas's tray, filling every compartment on the tray.

Roxas held back his urge to heave and walked down the rest of the lunch line, Sora and Axel following him along. All three grabbed a carton of milk: Axel got strawberry, Sora got chocolate, and Roxas got plain old skim.

They punched in their six digit lunch codes, which Roxas spent days memorizing. They walked down the narrow space between the two sides of lunch tables that were filled with yelling students.

They made their way out the door connected to the lunchroom. The cool fall air sent shivers up the young blonde boy's spine. The birds chirped and the leaves shuffled. It was a peaceful day. The sun was shining its dull rays. It seemed they were the only ones who had decided to eat outside.

"What is it?" Roxas asked poking at the mush on his tray with a fork as soon as they sat down on at a picnic table nearby.

"Uhhh… I think it's chili." Sora replied scanning the brown on his tray.

Axel grinned. "You know what it looks like…?" He leaned close to Roxas, who he was sitting next to.

"Axel shut up!" Sora yelled from across the table.

Axel straightened up and rubbed the back of his head. Roxas laughed at the two. "You guys sound like an old married couple." He laughed out.

"We do not!" Sora defended as Axel blushed a deep crimson color. Roxas only laughed harder.

Axel attempted to calm the laughing boy down, but couldn't seem to find a way. Then suddenly and idea came to his head. He leaned close to the boy whose eyes were closed from laughter.

"Axel..." Sora warned, who was close to discovering what Axel's plan was.

Axel smiled at him and grabbed the boy's chin. Roxas tried to calm down, but his laughter but couldn't seem to. He opened his eyes as much as they would open to look at the emerald eyes in front of him.

Suddenly, Axel pressed his own lips to the blonde's open ones. Letting the opportunity get the best of him, his tongue found its way in to the other boy's mouth. Sora gasped at the red head's movement.

Roxas tried to yell out but it was muffled by the other's mouth attached to his own. He grabbed on to Axel's shoulder in an attempt to push him off, but he somehow couldn't.

'_Why aren't I pushing him off of me? My heart is beating so fast; I don't get it. This is Axel, the kid I just met today, who tried to rape me. How could I possibly have feelings for him already?'_

Despite the voice in his head that said to pull him in closer, Roxas pushed Axel away from him. Roxas was breathing heavily, and threw himself away from Axel, ending up on the grass beside the table.

Axel looked down at the boy, who was wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. "Roxas…" Axel started.

Roxas quickly shook his head and got up. He took one more look at the two and ran off in to the lunch room faintly hearing Axel call his name.

"Look what you did!" Sora scolded. "You just wrecked a friendship!"

"I-" Axel couldn't think of a good excuse to cover up his actions. He didn't feel all that comfortable telling Sora what he really was thinking.

"You what?!" Sora couldn't understand Axel thoughts. He just didn't get it.

"I thought it would be funny!" Axel snapped back before standing up and running off after Roxas, leaving the beautiful atmosphere to find the one he had just kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Axel found himself in second boy's bathroom in the school. He had looked in the other bathroom, each hallway, every classroom, and even in the locker room, but couldn't seem to find the blonde male anywhere until he searched the bathroom he was in at this very moment.

He was leaning against one of the walls, looking down at the boy, who was sitting on the floor, hugging his knees tightly to his chest.

Axel sighed, thinking of the words he was about to use to try and apologize to Roxas. "Roxas… look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything by it…"

Roxas shook his head. "How can you say that?" He asked, looking up at the pleading emerald eyes.

Axel's face grew into a puzzled gaze. "What are you talking about? I just did. All you have to do is open your mouth." He teased, smirking slightly.

Roxas shook his head again. "No, how can you say 'it means nothing'?"

Axel scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "Did… it mean something to you… Roxas?" The name fell of Axel's tongue with care. He took time pronouncing the name, tasting each syllable of it.

Roxas buried his head deeper in to his knees, trying to hide his blush. The red head smirked. "Ah, I see!" He exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter though." Roxas said sadly.

"And why is that?" Axel asked, confused by the sudden sadness in the boy's voice.

"Even though you are gay… You're with Sora…" Roxas looked up at the stunned man.

"What? No! Oh, God, no! I like boobs!" Axel waved his hands around making idiotic gestures.

The blue eyed boy stood up hesitantly. The red head had a certain smirk on his face that made Roxas feel uneasy. Axel leaned in towards the boy, their lips only inches apart.

"But...I might let you change my mind." He whispered, a seductive tone in his voice.

Roxas's eyes suddenly turned from happiness and chance to anger, complete anger. His hands balled up in to fist, awaiting the perfect moment to punch Axel directly in the face. He wasn't intending to kill him, oh no. Just break his nose or jaw, nothing serious.

Axel's grin grew when he saw the facial expression Roxas had. He loved to annoy people; it was simply his thing. It really was the only thing he was good at, well, besides lighting everything on fire.

But Roxas couldn't take it anymore. In one moment the two were standing there, one angry, the other smiling with glee. The next moment, Axel was on the ground holding his left cheek groaning in pain, Roxas glaring down at him while he tried to shake the pain out of his right fist.

"Oww! What was that for? I didn't do anything!" Axel groaned, rubbing his bruised cheek.

Roxas snorted, obviously not caring that Axel was in pain. "It was your own fault. I just met you and I already know you like making passes at young blonde boys." Roxas stifled a grin.

"Naw… that's just for you." Axel grinned, sitting up and leaving his hand to drop down by his side.

Roxas held out his hand, trying to make a gesture of apologizing. Axel gladly grabbed his hand, a little fearful that the boy might have a sudden second thought and throw him into the wall.

"So," He finally said after a short moment of silence, "are we still planning on going to your house after school? Or has my amazing kiss dazed you for the rest of the week?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "How am I ever going to get over it?" Heavy sarcasm filled the question.

"Let's just say that was a welcome present." He winked at the boy before heading for the door with the blonde not far behind.

The two made it safely back to the eager brunette at the same table they had left him at. He looked pleased that Roxas had chosen to come back with Axel, instead of Axel picking up another blonde from the lunchroom.

"Everything cool now?" He asked, jumping up from the trayless table.

Roxas nodded, but couldn't help but smile at Sora's cheerfulness.

"Good! Now lets make our way to Government before Mr. Livington straggles us to death." Sora joked, elbowing Axel like it was an inside joke.

After making their way through the empty hallways with much ease, they settled down to three open desks in the classroom, all next to each other. Roxas sat in the middle while his two new friends sat on each side of him: Axel on the left, Sora on the right.

The class seemed to drag on. Mr. Livington lectured them the whole hour about how to behave in school. Telling them that since they were in ninth grade there wouldn't be any excuses.

The bell finally rang. The students quickly stood up and rushed out the door, hurrying before the teacher gave a sudden worksheet for homework. The trio, like the other students, hurriedly gathered their things and made their way down to their next class: gym.

The boy's locker room was filled his shirtless boys running around like children. Roxas dodged a few half-naked males as he made his way to the gym teacher.

"Uhhh… Mr…" Roxas had no idea what the man's name was.

"Please, call me Steve. You must be Roxas." He smiled warmly at him.

Roxas politely smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, and since everyone has their locker from last year, I really don't have one."

"Oh, right. Umm… let me go get your locker information from my office." The man swiftly made it past Roxas, dodging some boys on his way.

"Heeey Rooooxas!" Roxas turned around, a scowl already on his face. He knew that voice perfectly already, and since they were in gym class; where you were suppose to change clothes, he knew nothing good would come of the situation.

"I just thought…" Axel stood at the end of one of the rows of lockers. His shirt was off, flung over his left shoulder. His right index finger was drawing invisible circles on top of the locker he was leaning against. "…that since the locker next to mine is empty you could maybe have that one." He looked up at the boy from his circling finger.

"No." Roxas said coldly.

"Why?" Axel voice was pleading. "Or you can have the locker underneath mine." He winked.

Roxas shivered at the thought. "No." he responded again.

Steve came back a few moments later. A smile was plastered across his face, a lock and a post-it-note in his hands. "Here you go, Roxas. This is your lock, and this is your locker number and code." He handed Roxas the two items before quickly turning and walking away.

Roxas looked down at the small slip of paper. 'Locker #13, Code: 14–8-13' read on the paper. A black-colored lock was in his other hand. "Locker thirteen." He repeated making sure he would remember it for tomorrow.

"Thirteen?" It was that voice again.

"Yeah, so?" Roxas said quickly, hoping to end the conversation.

The red head smiled. "Well that's the one right next to mine!" He pulled on his plain gray T-shirt.

Roxas frowned walking over towards Axel. He walked down the locker row and stopped at the open one, figuring that it was Axel's. "But your locker is eight."

"Yeah the janitors aren't too good with number, so all the numbers are out of order. Just look at the classroom numbers next time." He chuckled lightly.

"Why!?" Roxas groaned looking at the locker beside Axel's. "Thirteen." He read out loud.

Axel walked over to him. He was fully dressed in his gray shirt and black shorts. "I promise I would smack your ass every chance I get." He said winking.

Roxas was about to defend his butt, when Sora bounced over, his usual happy self. "So, everyone ready?"

Roxas looked down at his school uniform. "Not quite," He laughed.

After Roxas had successively changed into the specific Phys Ed clothes Steve had given him, the three walked into the gym.

Today's activity was free time. Steve pulled out some different sports balls and threw them onto the court. The kids ran out, fumbling to get something to play with. Axel coolly leaned against one of the walls, watching the kids throwing kickballs at each other.

Axel locked his gaze on Roxas. The boy was throwing a football around with Sora, but Sora wasn't that good, and often threw it short, making it bounce up and hit Roxas in the shin.

Axel chuckled at them. It seemed like fun, but he wasn't the type of person who liked to sweat. Axel shifted his gaze over to another group of girls who were playing Double Dutch.

"Hey, Axel!" Roxas called, football in hand. Axel quickly turned his head to the blonde, a smile tugging at his smug lips. "Think fast!" Without thinking of the consequences afterwards, Roxas threw the ball straight to Axel.

Axel, who was a little off guard, quickly pulled off the wall and rapidly pulled up his arms to catch the ball, which was just in time, and he caught the ball easily.

Axel laughed a little before throwing it back at Roxas as hard as he could, causing the boy to fall right on his butt. Axel laughed again. Maybe he did have some feelings for the gorgeous blonde-haired boy known as Roxas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

The door clicked as Roxas turned the key, signaling it had been unlocked. Roxas, Axel, and Sora all walked in to the deserted house. Gym had ended, and they all quickly changed back into their school uniforms, Roxas being careful of his backside the whole time.

They walked from the school to Roxas' house, since it was only four blocks away. The weather had gotten better since the morning. The temperature had gotten up to sixty-eight degrees. Like they had planned, they would all hang out at Roxas' house while they played video games and do homework, as they all assumed Sora would suggest.

Axel plopped down on the couch in the living room while Sora made his way towards him. Roxas shuffled into the kitchen and placed the mail he had pulled out of the mailbox on the island into middle of the floor. He shuffled through the different envelopes addressed to his uncle.

"Shit." He mumbled as he saw a bill for the water.

Roxas dropped his bag on the floor and walked into the living room, where Axel had already become very familiar and already had the TV on.

The blonde sighed as he dropped down on the floor a few feet away from the couch. Axel flipped through channels, a bored look on his face. Sora was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, watching the television screen intently.

"How about we do something besides this?" Sora suggested, growing bored.

"I know!" Axel grinned.

Roxas groaned. Axel always had the worst ideas. The blonde had already figured this out the first day he had met him. The lockers, the kiss… all very bad ideas in Roxas's mind.

"It'll be fun!" Axel sang, directing his attention to Roxas. "We could have a water fight!"

"I'm game!" Sora cheered jumping up from the couch. "Roxas you have any water guns or balloons?"

Roxas sighed. Once Sora had his mind set on something there was no way of talking him out of it. "Yeah. There might be some in the shed out back. But I'm not completely sure."

Axel grinned and stood up. "Ok. Then it's settled. Should we be on teams?" He asked pulling Roxas to his feet.

"But we have odd numbers." Roxas frowned.

"That doesn't matter. I think it should be me and Roxas against you, Axel."

Roxas couldn't help but grin. Axel never liked water. He was more of the fire type, just look at his hair. "Awesome!"

The three made their way outside through the back door in the garage. Roxas opened up the shed. He dug through a chest filled with childish toys Roxas used to play with when he was younger. He had to have a least a few water guns or balloons.

The blue-eyed boy cheered in happiness once he found three water guns and a full bag of water balloons. He tossed the biggest water gun to Axel. "Here Axel. You can take the biggest one since you're alone." Roxas smirked. He handed the smallest one to Sora. "Sorry Sora but I want to make sure I get Axel good." He held up a medium-sized gun.

They took turns filling up the guns and balloons. The bucket, which was next to the faucet connected to the wall was filled all the way to the top with light colored balloons. Each of their guns were filled to the top with freezing water.

The trio all took off their shoes and placed them safely indoors. They rolled up the bottoms of their navy blue school pants. Axel had taken off this shirt, Roxas and Sora both not surprised. They were ready.

"Ok, we're all set. Now the faucet is a safe zone. But you can only go there if your gun is empty. Use the balloons as you want but don't hog them all. Since we're playing teams… once you get hit you're out." Roxas explained. Everyone nodded, confirming the plan. "Ok… ready… go!"

Roxas and Sora quickly fled around the corner of the house. There plan was simple, sneak up on Axel from behind and drench him. If that didn't work, they had planned for Roxas to sweet talk him while Sora went around the house to get him in the back. They were unstoppable--in their minds.

Sora peeked around the corner they had ducked behind. "He's not there." Sora whispered, surprised to see the red head out of sight.

Roxas frowned. "I'll go around the other way to see if he's coming around the house." Roxas whispered in response making his way to the front of his house.

He quickly pumped his gun, making sure he was loaded if Axel sprung out. He turned the corner slowly, but there was no sight of Axel. He walked to the front of the house and looked on the porch. Nope.

Then there was a sudden shriek. "Ahh! That's cold!"

Roxas quickly ran back to way he came, wondering what the commotion was. Once he got there he saw what happened. Sora had been hit right in the back with a water balloon. Roxas snickered at the sour look on Sora's face.

"What happened?" Roxas asked looking from the shivering Sora to the beaming Axel next to him.

"Axel came out of nowhere from the tree behind me and hit me." Sora whined hugging himself for warmth. "I guess I'm out." He sighed with a smile on his face. "Good luck Roxas." Sora quickly tossed Roxas his water gun and walked over to the faucet to sit down and watch the rest of the small game.

Axel glanced at Roxas, his smile even bigger. "I'd watch my back, Roxas. I will see you drenched." He snickered as he ran past Roxas to the front of the house.

Roxas sighed and smiled at Sora before walking to the other side of the house, opposite to the side Axel had just ran behind. "Just be careful Roxas. Axel really seems determined to get you wet." Sora laughed as Roxas passed him.

Roxas made his way up the side of the house, often looking behind him like Axel had suggested. He made his way to the front of his house. Axel was nowhere in sight.

He heard the bush in front of his porch rustle. The blonde quickly ran behind one of the trees in the front yard. Axel stepped out of the bush. "Come on, Roxas. I have my gun all loaded up for you. I didn't waste any of it on Sora." He sang staring at the tree Roxas had hid behind. "You're right behind that tree." Axel pulled the trigger on his gun, sending a ray of water towards the tree.

Roxas heard the water hit the tree to his back. He glanced down at the two water guns in his hands. "Ok. I give up." He threw one of the water guns out to the side, making sure Axel could see it. "See, I threw my gun. Now there's no way for me to shoot you."

Axel chuckled. "Naw, you wouldn't give up that easily."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Nope."

"Come on, Axel. I'll let you kiss me again." Roxas sang. He didn't forget about the second plan him and Sora had thought of. He'll just have to soak Axel himself.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Axel walked over to the tree, making sure Roxas couldn't see him.

"Yep. I will. No strings attached." Roxas lied.

"Fine. But drop your other gun."

_'Damn it. He figured out my plan.'_ Roxas scowled. "Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Not even for a second. I'll throw my gun out too." Axel tossed his gun to the side a few feet from him.

Roxas sighed and did the same. _'Kissing Axel wouldn't be so bad.'_ He thought as he walked out from behind the tree.

Axel took a step closer, placing his hand on Roxas's shoulder. Axel leaned in further his breath danced across Roxas's lips. "Ready?" he asked.

Roxas nodded. His heart was beating too fast to talk. Automatically Roxas slid his eyes closed, waiting for Axel's warm lips to press against his.

Roxas could hear a small giggle. Then, suddenly, his back hit hard to the ground, Axel on top of him. Roxas groaned out in pain. "Are you ok Roxas?" Axel asked franticly.

Roxas nodded, slowly opening his eyes to see what happened. He noticed a worried look on Axel's face. But then he noticed a laughing Sora behind him, a water gun in one hand and a water balloon in the other.

Roxas looked at him in confusion. But then Sora suddenly threw the water balloon on Axel's back, earning a hiss from the coldness from the red head. "Sora no! I don't want to get wet!" Roxas pleaded.

Sora pulled the trigger on his water gun, sending shots of water at the two. Roxas closed his eyes and clung tightly to Axel's body. Axel smiled to himself before covering Roxas's body completely with his own.

After what seemed like an hour, Sora's water gun ran out. He shook it a few times before throwing it a few feet away. "Well, that was fun." He laughed.

Roxas opened his eyes, wondering if it was really over. Axel pulled away slightly to look Roxas in the eyes. "Are you ok?" Roxas nodded. Axel smiled at him before standing up and helping the boy to his feet. Roxas frowned at the sudden loss of warmth.

Roxas sighed and looked down at his almost completely dry clothes. Axel smiled at Roxas' relief, but soon shivered, since his clothes were soaked and sticking uncomfortably to his body. His spikes were sagged tremendously, and his eyeliner triangles were now smeared lines all down his face.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go. I never told my mom I was going to a friend's house." Sora smiled at the two before turning and running down the sidewalk.

"Is it alright if I stay? I don't really want to go home yet."

Roxas smiled. "Sure, that'll be fine. I think I might have some clothes for you." Axel nodded and smiled back. The two turned and walked back together into the house, leaving the water guns on the lawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Roxas walked in to the living room from his bedroom, a spare change of clothes for both him and Axel in his arms. Axel was sitting on the couch, stripped down to only his red boxers.

"Here." Roxas threw a pair of pants and a shirt towards the lazy redhead.

"Thanks." He smiled, snatching the clothes out of the air. He stood up from the couch and slipped into the gray sweatpants Roxas had tossed him. He pulled on the black shirt and sat back down.

Roxas quickly pulled off his damp navy blue school pants and pulled on a pair of his favorite Seasalt ice cream sleep pants. He unbuttoned his shirt and replaced it with a casual shirt he found in one of his drawers.

Roxas gathered the wet clothes belonging to both he and Axel and scurried into the laundry room. He pinned up the clothes on the line that was strung across the room. They would surely dry in time for school.

Roxas walked back out into the living room. He seated himself next to Axel on the couch. Axel flipped through channels on the television. Roxas sighed and watched the screen flip from commercials to talk shows.

"Well, this is boring," Roxas said, looking over at Axel. "Are you sure your parents won't mind if you stay?"

Axel looked over at Roxas. "If you mentioned my name to my parents, they wouldn't know who you were talking about."

Roxas frowned. "That can't be true. Your parents love you."

Axel snorted. "You just can't believe it because you don't know what it's like. Your parents must certainly love you, to send you all the way here."

"Well, apparently, my old school wasn't a big enough challenge for me. So they shipped me off."

"And you came here to live by yourself?" Axel questioned. He was worried why Roxas lived alone.

Roxas shook his head. "I was supposed to live with my uncle, but it turned out that he wasn't here. So I just took the house for myself. I can't complain, although, I'm afraid about the bills."

"You know, there's a new job opening at the new café a couple of blocks down from the school. It's called Twilight Zone. You should check into it if you're looking for some kind of money-making job."

"Oh, really? Maybe I'll go check it out after school tomorrow. Thanks." Roxas flashed a smile.

"No problem. You're a friend; I'm just trying to help you out. But..." Roxas rolled his eyes. "You're open to repaying me. Anyway you want. Or… I could choose for you." Axel turned his body towards Roxas.

Roxas placed his hand on Axel's cheek, before trailing his finger along his chin. "Really? Anything I want?" His finger circled Axel's lips.

Axel gulped and nodded his head. Roxas smiled, his finger ran over Axel's bottom lip. Axel's hands started to shake with anticipation. His heart was racing in his chest.

_'I can't take this anymore,'_ Axel thought. _'Is he trying to kill me?'_ Axel lunged forward, towards Roxas. The two fell back onto the couch. Axel pinned Roxas's hands above his head.

Axel leaned in. His breath beat against Roxas's lips. "Finally… I have you right where I want you. Just remember… you did this to yourself," Axel whispered.

The red head captured Roxas's lips with his own. His eyes slid shut just like Roxas'. His blood bubbled with joy. For the first time, Roxas was kissing him back.

Axel moaned quietly as Roxas' lips contrasted with his. He slipped his tongue between the slit in Roxas' lips. He moaned again, once Roxas' tongue wrapped around his.

Axel could hear Roxas moan underneath him. The blonde bucked his hips up into Axel. Axel gasped at the sudden pleasure in the bulge of his pants, his lips disconnecting from Roxas'. "R-Roxas… stop…" He pleaded. This was going to lead to something much more if Roxas continued.

"A-Axel! I d-don't want to," Roxas moaned as he bucked up again, experimentally grinding his hips against Axel's. His heartbeat was racing, along with his breathing.

Axel attached his lips to Roxas' neck. He kissed and nipped at the soft skin below his ear. Roxas turned his head to the side, exposing more skin for Axel to play with. Roxas bucked his hips up once again, grinding his hips.

Axel moaned deeply against Roxas' neck from the friction of the two appendages rubbing against each other. He released Roxas's wrists from his grasp.

The redhead slipped his tongue into the kisses, tasting Roxas' luscious, smooth skin. Roxas moaned; his hand ran a course through Axel's spiky hair. Axel pulled Roxas's ear lobe between his teeth, softly nibbling on it.

Roxas continually collided his hardening member with Axel's. The blonde could feel sudden pressure building up in his lower stomach. "Axel," Roxas moaned.

Roxas smashed his hardened erection against Axel's, trying to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling in his lower stomach. "Ohhh… Roxas…" Axel moaned loudly.

Roxas grabbed onto the collar of Axel's shirt. He pulled him in for another lust-filled kiss. Axel let his hand snake its way under Roxas and placed it firmly on his lower back. The redhead pulled Roxas up towards him, colliding their hardened erections again.

Roxas ran his hand down the back of Axel's neck, trailing over his back down to the waist band of his pants. His hand firmly grasped Axel's ass, pulling him down into him. They both moaned in unison at the sudden pleasure in their lower regions.

"R-Roxas… I-I'm so clo-se…" Axel whispered out, clenching his teeth at the pressure in his lower stomach. The red head buried his head in the side of Roxas's neck, trying to make his hardened erection go down as he kept rubbing his pulsing appendage against the others.

Roxas kissed the side of Axel's cheek affectionately. "Axel… It's ok… I'll make it better." Roxas whispered in Axel's ear, before licking the curves inside.

Roxas released his grip on Axel's ass and moved it to Axel's stomach. His hand found its way under both pieces of clothing. His hand softly wrapped around Axel's full member. Axel gasped out at the pleasure.

Axel moaned, urging Roxas to keep going with the unbelievable pleasure in his groin. Roxas tightened his grip on Axel's erection He started a rhythmic pumping along his partner. Axel moaned loudly at Roxas's actions.

The blue eyed boy continued his pumping, getting faster with every moan from Axel's lips. Axel's climax was close; exactly like Roxas's which was closer every time his name was moaned out by the redhead.

"R-Roxas… I-I'm going t-to−" Axel finished with a moan, unable to finish his sentence with the amount of pleasure he was in. "Nnnn… Roxas… y-you're s-so… good." His breathing was faster than usual, not to mention his heart.

Roxas moaned out at Axel's comment. "A-Axel…! Your v-voice…" Roxas moaned out, quickening his pumping. He shut his eyes tight, feeling his climax coming close.

Precum splattered on Roxas's hand from Axel's pulsing member. Axel moaned out Roxas's name. His climax was so close he could feel it. "Roxas…!" He moaned out again.

Roxas trailed his finger along the slit at the top of Axel's erection. He rubbed back and forth, earning more moans from the redhead, whose breathing was quickening.

Suddenly Roxas felt sticky paste splatter along his hand. He shut his eyes tight, throwing his head back against the arm rest on the couch. Not long after, his own paste splattered in his pants.

Both males stayed where they were. They tried to calm down their breathing and racing heartbeats. Axel chuckled softly, forcing Roxas to open his eyes. "This is the best first day of school I think I've ever had." He grinned.

Roxas smiled. "Yeah, by a long shot." He joked.

"Uhh… Roxas? Do you mind… Uhh… taking your hand out of my pants. As much as I like the feeling…" Axel blushed.

Roxas laughed. He withdrew his hand from the front of Axel's pants. "Sorry about that," He said, drawing his hand close to his face. He licked the white sticky paste off his hand as he watched Axel gulp.

After the paste was gone, Roxas smiled at Axel's open mouth. "Mmmm... You taste good."

"U-Uhh… Y-yeah…" He stuttered still watching Roxas's hand. He sat up, straddling Roxas's lap. Roxas sat up also. He drew his arms underneath him and positioned himself comfortably on his elbows.

"I assume you'll be spending the night here."

"If that's alright with you." Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Of course. But… can we not tell Sora about this? I don't want him to overreact." Roxas laughed nervously.

Axel smiled. "I think that would be fine. But… does this mean… we're in love?"

"Uhh… I don't think so. Unless you are." Roxas had no idea of his feelings for Axel. They had just met today. It didn't seem possible to Roxas that you could fall in love with someone in just one day.

"No, no! Of course not. Unless you are."

"N-No… I'm not." Roxas laughed nervously again. "Well… I suppose we should get to bed. It's late… and we have school tomorrow."

Axel nodded. He crawled off of Roxas and stood up, before pulling Roxas up on to his feet from the couch. Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him along as he made his way to his bedroom.

"W-Where are we going?" Axel asked nervously.

"To my bedroom of course. Don't worry… I'm too tired to do anything with you right now." Roxas laughed, pulling Axel in the bedroom and shutting the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

Roxas opened his eyes to a blinding light from his bedroom window. He groaned at the sudden brightness to his newly awaken pupils. He rolled over, about to go back to sleep for the rest of the day when he hit something hard beside him.

"What the…?" He pulled the covers off the long slender figure beside him. Roxas was surprised when he saw Axel beside him fast asleep. "Why the…? Oh yeah…" The memories from last night flooded his mind.

He smiled to himself as he softly placed his hand on Axel's cheek. '_Maybe there is something… That I feel. But that's not possible… is it? I just met him yesterday… and… he's already in my bed. I must be some kind of whore.'_

"Axeel." Roxas sang in a soft voice. "Axeeel." He sang again, caressing Axel's cheek. "You need to wake up. We have school and it's already…" Roxas looked over his should at the alarm clock that failed to be programmed for the morning. "… Seven o'clock! Holy crap! We're going to be late!"

Roxas quickly jumped out of bed. "Axel! Get up!" He yelled angrily before rushing in to the bathroom for his quick morning shower. He shut the door behind him and stripped down to his boxers.

He turned on the shower and slipped out of his boxers. He stepped in to the ray of the water, pulling the shower curtain closed. The water trickled down his body and he quickly scrubbed in the shampoo to his hair.

After successively rinsing his hair of the foam, he worked the conditioner to his slumped spikes. He stepped forward in to the water so it could wash out the conditioner. He grabbed the bottle of body wash next.

Roxas suddenly gasped at the hand that wrapped around his shaft. "Nnngh ah!" His breathing picked up as the hand started a rhythmic pumping motion.

"I thought you would need help washing up." The now awake red head whispered, picking up his pace.

"A-Axel… Nnnngh… D-Don't…" Roxas gasped out, unable to speak clearly.

"You… don't like this? Roxas." He whispered in to the boy's ear, licking his ear lobe after. Roxas moaned at the pleasure filling his body. Axel's hand picked up its pace, matching Roxas's breathing and heart. His other hand was placed firmly on Roxas's hip.

The blonde placed his hands on the wall in front of him, stabilizing his shaking body. "A-Axel… Nnngh... St-op… Pleas-se…" Roxas moaned. "W-We have… school…!"

"Roooxaaaas." Axel sang quietly in to the boy's ear. Roxas moaned deeply. "You like my voice, don't you?" Axel whispered again.

Roxas nodded. The pleasure finally taking over his actions, making him moan and buck up "Uhh-Ahh! M-More…! I… need more!" Roxas bucked his hips upwards in to Axel's hand.

"What? What do you want? I couldn't hear you. You're moaning too much." Axel smirked, stroking the tip of Roxas member.

Roxas's body trembled with pleasure. His moans echoed in the shower. The water was slowly becoming colder with each passing second. But the blonde didn't notice it one bit. How could you when an extremely hot guy was giving you a hand job?

"Sh-Shut u-up…" Roxas grunted, trying to keep his moans under control. Axel stepped closer, pressing his body against the blonde's. Roxas moaned again, unable to stick to his no moaning rule.

Without any warning white sticky paste covered Axel's hand. Roxas's breathing hitched as Axel's pulled his hand away. The blonde's knees buckled and before he knew it his body fell to the floor.

Roxas looked up at Axel; his eyes were glazed over with left over pleasure. The red head quickly lapped up the liquid on his hand before rinsing it under the now icy cold water.

The blue eyed boy hugged himself tightly, trying to keep warm. His body was in direct contact with the cold water, making him shiver. Axel turned off the water, kneeling down beside him afterward. "Come on. You're going to catch a cold."

Roxas nodded. Axel swooped Roxas up in to a bridal style hold and stepped out of the bathtub. He placed Roxas on the counter and turned to grab a towel. He began to dry the shaking blonde.

After Axel completely dried off the blonde he pulled him gently in to a bridal hold. He then began to make his way back to Roxas's bedroom.

"Are you ok now?" Axel asked, smirking slightly.

Roxas blushed but nodded. "It's your fault anyway, idiot." He mumbled.

"What? You didn't like it? Does that mean I have to prove you like it again?" Axel threw Roxas down on his bed in front of them.

"N-no. I never said that! It's just— Mmphf!" Roxas's sentence was suddenly cut off when Axel crushed their lips together harshly. The red head kneeled over Roxas, grabbing his wrists and pinning them at the sides of his head.

Their kiss was forced to break when they both need air. Axel attached his lips to the revealed skin at Roxas's neck. He lightly kissed and licked the smooth skin.

He made his way down to Roxas's bare chest, angling over to one of the nipples that stops the smooth skin. He kissed the peck softly before pulling it between his teeth and softly rolling the tip with his tongue. Roxas moaned, his hands found their way through Axel's red mane.

"A-Axel… Stop… P-Please… Nnnngh…" Roxas moaned out again. He tugged lightly on the hair between his fingers.

Axel pulled away from Roxas's hardened nipple. He locked Roxas in a hard stare. "Why should I stop? I have you pinned down underneath me."

"If you loved me… you wouldn't be able to do this when it's against my will." Roxas captured Axel's lips in a kiss. Axel's eyes slipped shut as he enjoyed every second of the passionate kiss.

Roxas pulled away. He pecked Axel on the cheek lightly before setting his head back on to the pillow. Axel opened his eyes slowly and sighed. "Yeah… That's good stuff."

"Good. Now lets go to school, before we become even more late." Axel nodded, releasing Roxas's wrists from his grasp. He slid off of the boy and stood up. Roxas stood up as well.

"Roxas… Axel… You're late." The teacher glared at the two as they walked in to the classroom.

Roxas quickly glanced at Axel before pleading his case. "We do apologize. We had gotten up later than usual and it took awhile for us to get ready."

"I expect you two to come after school today to see what you missed."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Roxas flashed a smile before they both took their seats.

Luckily Roxas and Axel quickly picked up on the lesson and didn't have any problems. The teacher rambled on, calling on Roxas and Axel frequently. Sora gave them puzzled looks. They would have to think of a lie before lunch.

Finally it was lunch. The three boys packed up their stuff and headed down to the cafeteria. They decided to eat outside again since it was a sunny day. The three got in to the lunch line, their trays in their hands.

The lunch ladies slopped on a scoop of the same chili from the other day. The muck filled their trays, barely missing their clothing. They punched in their codes in the small box lined with numbered buttons.

All the tables were filled with kids. They were chatting with students beside them, ignoring the untouched food in front of them. Roxas, Sora, and Axel started their way down the biggest aisle between two rows of tables.

Suddenly one of the kids slipped their foot out in to the aisle. Roxas didn't notice and tripped over the foot in front of him. Roxas fell forward. His body landed directly on his filled tray. Some of the old chili splattered on his face and in his hair.

Roxas laid there for a moment. Pain shocked through his body. His cheek stun from the blow to the ground. Tears started to gather in his eyes. The pure embarrassment slowly sunk in. Tripping in to a tray of chili with a white shirt on in front of hundreds of students plus one of your best friends and a special someone who you might have feelings for.

Roxas felt someone pull him up to his knees. The tears were now trickling down his cheeks, mixing with the chili. He looked over at the blurry figure that had helped him. No surprise that it was Sora.

"Are you ok, Roxas?" Sora noticed the tears running down Roxas's face. He started to panic. "Roxas, oh my god. This is so bad!"

Roxas sniffed. He felt something drip on to his limb hand. He raised his hand and noticed a red drop. The blonde wiped his cheek and noticed more red on his hand. "I'm… bleeding." He whispered.

Roxas heard commotion behind. He turned his head to see Axel, his hands grasped a blonde boy's shirt collar as he raised him off the ground so his feet were dangling.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? Does someone have to beat the shit out of you before you understand not to screw with anyone!? Notice what you did to my friend! He's bleeding! His shirt is ruined and his hair is fucking messed up! You're a piece of trash!" Axel scooped up a handful of the chili on the boy's plate and smeared it on the blonde's face. "You like that, Jackass!?" Axel let go of the boy, watching him as he fell to the ground.

Axel walked over to Roxas, his stare was fierce and mean. He noticed more tears streaming down Roxas face. His face softened some. "Come on Roxas, let's go clean you up." He bent down and wrapped his arms around Roxas's middle. Axel stood up, pulling Roxas up with him. "Sora… you stay here and take care of things."

Sora nodded, giving one more concerned look to Roxas before he was swooped up in to a bridal style hold by Axel. The red head walked out of the lunchroom with Roxas in his arms. The blonde was in pain from his bleeding cheek and sore knee that smashed against the floor, he was embarrassed to death from getting splattered with chili, but right now, in Axel's arms, he felt safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –

Axel set Roxas down on the edge of the sink in the bathroom. Roxas grabbed onto the front of Axel's shirt, afraid of falling and resulting in more pain. Blood dripped off Roxas's chin onto this school pants. The blonde groaned in pain.

Axel sighed. He wiped some blood off the boy's chin. "How the hell did you get cut this badly?" He smiled as he grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser next to them.

"You should be worrying about yourself. That guy looked big to me, and you smeared chili in his face! God… you should really learn some manners." Axel ran some water on the paper towel before lightly dabbing it on Roxas's cut.

"Well, you should see how you look. Chili on your face, shirt, and hair; blood on your cheek from a big cut." Axel smirked. "If it wasn't for this gross chili smeared everywhere on you, I'd probably be banging you right now."

Roxas punched Axel in the arm. "Shut up you big perv! Oww!" Axel dabbed the cut harder. "I suppose I should thank you for… humiliating the guy who humiliated me."

"That didn't feel like an apology." Axel pouted, finishing wiping off the chili from the cut cheek.

"Fine." Roxas pulled Axel's closer to his body. He lightly pressed his lips to Axel's. He pulled away as soon as Axel licked his bottom lip. "Ah, ah, ah. There's no need for anything to come from a simple apology." Roxas teased, still holding onto Axel's shirt.

"Shut up." Axel's wiped the last of the chili off of Roxas's other cheek. "You're going to need a shower once you get home." Axel smiled, beginning to clean his forehead.

"Yeah…" Roxas looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong now?" The red head pulled his hand away from Roxas' forehead.

"N-Nothing… I just…" The bathroom door suddenly opened. Both boys turned to see the intruder. Roxas tightened his grip on Axel's shirt. "A-Axel." He whispered, his voice shaky.

"It's ok, Roxas." Axel whispered back. His hand slid around his back and held him protectively.

"Well, well, well… Look what I found." The man turned to the two boys behind him. "Rai, Vexen. Why don't you two help me?" The boys nodded and stepped closer to Axel and Roxas.

Axel pulled Roxas tighter. "Don't do anything you'll regret, Seifer." The bully's two friends grabbed onto the arm that wasn't wrapped around Roxas.

Vexen and Rai yanked Axel away from the blonde. "Let him go!" Roxas cried, trying to reach out to him. Each one of Seifer's friends formed a tight hold on each of Axel's upper arms, making him unable to run.

Seifer stepped forward towards Axel. "I'm going to teach you what it means to make a fool of me." He sneered, fisting his hands.

"Don't hurt him! Just leave him alone!" Roxas yelled out.

Seifer turned towards Roxas. He glared at him intensely. "You're Roxas. The new kid. Ha, never thought you would end up with him." The blonde nodded towards Axel behind him.

"Don't hurt him. He didn't do anything to you, so just leave him alone." Axel tried to sound calm.

"Hmmm, so the kid is your weakness." Seifer smirked as he stepped closer to Roxas.

"I said stay away from him!" Axel lunged forwards but was pulled back by the two boys holding him. "Seifer! Don't lay a hand on him!" Axel thrashed against the hold on him. "I'll kill you!"

Seifer grabbed the front of Roxas' shirt. He pulled him off of the sink. The blonde bully turned around and faced Axel. He pulled Roxas into his chest so they both were facing the red head.

"Should we see what angers you the most?" Seifer smirk as his arm tangled around Roxas' neck, making it hard for the blonde to breathe.

"A…xel." Roxas whispered, grabbing the arm that was slowly strangling him.

"Let him go!" Axel lunged forward again. Rai and Vexen pulled him back and tightened their hold on him. "You want me, not him!"

"Yeah, but it looks like this kid is a better way to get even." Seifer smirked. "Now let's see what reaction we get if we do something different." Seifer loosened his strangling arm slightly, allowing Roxas to breathe.

Seifer's other arm snaked around Roxas's waist to the hem of his shirt. His hand slipped underneath Roxas's shirt. Axel clenched his teeth. Roxas whimpered, clawing at Seifer's arm that was holding him still.

"N-No… Ah!" Seifer rubbed one of the pecks on Roxas's chest. "Please," Roxas pleaded. The bully twisted the nipple painfully, earning a cry from the other blonde. "A-Axel… Ah…! Seifer! S-Stop!" Tears gathered in his eyes, close to spilling over the edge.

"Do you like that, Axel? Roxas is calling my name." Seifer smirked. His head moved to Roxas's neck. Axel lunged forward again. Vexen twisted Axel's arm behind his back, making Axel yell out in pain. "Just settle down, Axel. Once this is over, we'll be even. Just relax and watch."

Seifer licked Roxas's neck. Roxas squirmed, thrashing back in to Seifer. "St-op!" Seifer sunk his teeth in to Roxas's flesh. Tears trickled down Roxas's cheeks. The blonde bully sucked on the area where he bit down.

Seifer pulled back to expect his work. There was a small red circle on the boy's neck. "Mmmm… Roxas sure does taste good. But I probably should be going. I got another boy to beat up. Vexen, Rai. You two can finish up here. I want to hear Axel cry from across the school. Don't fail me." The bully released Roxas and threw him to the ground.

Seifer walked out the bathroom door. Roxas started to crawl on his hands and knees towards the door. _'If I can get free… I can go get help and save Axel!'_

Rai released Axel and grabbed the back of Roxas's shirt. He pulled the boy up and threw him against the bathroom wall. "Where do you think you're going? We aren't done with you."

Roxas groaned out in pain. "I don't get it… You two have fun beating up kids that are way smaller then you?" Axel said calmly.

Rai turned towards the red head. He stepped forward towards him and unexpectedly punched him in the stomach. Roxas gasped out; he slowly stood up. Without warning, the blonde jumped on Rai, wrapping his arms and legs around his body in a tight hold.

Rai backed away, trying to pry the boy off of his back. Axel quickly took this opportunity and kicked Vexen's leg. The man quickly released the red head and reached down towards his leg. Axel then elbowed Vexen in the face, making him fall to the ground holding his face.

Rai backed up and flew himself back into the wall. Roxas yelled out in pain before he let go and fell to the ground. Rai turned around to punish Axel for the comment he said. His eyes tried to focus on the fist closing towards his face. Next thing he knew he was on the ground beside Roxas.

The man quickly stood up and looked towards Vexen. "Let's get out of here!" Both men ran out the door and down the hall.

Axel quickly ran to Roxas on the ground. He bent down beside him and lifted his head from the wall. "Roxas? Roxas?! Roxas! Open your eyes! Come on, man! Please! Please be alright!" Tears filled the red head's eyes. "Roxas… You have to be alright… You can't just leave me here. It's not fair. You didn't do anything… It's all my fault that you're hurt…" Tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks.

Roxas smiled. "And I thought you were tough." He opened his eyes, still smiling.

"Roxas!" The emerald eyed man hugged Roxas tightly, afraid of letting him go. "I'm so glad you're ok! It's all my fault. I'm so sorry! If there—"

"Shut up already. I'm the one who chose to save you. And I wouldn't change what I did." Roxas's smile grew.

Axel chuckled. "It sounds like you're picking up on my pick up lines."

Roxas turned his head towards Axel's cheek. He lightly kissed his cheek, before wrapping his arms around Axel's back and returning the hug.

"TWILIGHT ZONE" is what the big sign said above the door to the small café. Roxas had decided to go to the building after school to see if he could get a job to pay for bills. It was about six thirty at that moment. Roxas had gone home and finished his homework with Axel, took a shower, and cleaned out his cut before coming here. Axel and Roxas had already stopped at English after school to pick up what they missed that morning.

The incident in the bathroom at lunch time was taken care of. Axel and Seifer both got detention after school. Axel everyday for a week and Seifer everyday for three weeks. Roxas and Axel decided not to tell anyone about the situation in the bathroom, especially not Sora. Things would get out of hand and their parents would have to be called. Since Roxas' parents were in another city and his uncle was nowhere to be found, Roxas would be in a lot of trouble.

Roxas walked into the restaurant. He walked up to the cashier and politely asked to see the manager for a job. The cashier nodded and walked into the back room.

Moments later a tall man with blonde spiky hair that looked similar to Roxas walked out. He told him his name was Cloud and went on asking questions about Roxas' skills and schedule.

It turned out the café only had three employees and really needed help. They made a deal for Roxas to work six till eleven at night. It would give him enough time to finish his homework every night and he would still have time to hang out with Axel and Sora.

He would be the only one working late at night. The only thing he would have to do was take orders for coffee or tea, make it, and then take their money. It would be easy money plus not a lot of people would want coffee at nine o'clock at night.

Roxas said he could start out today since he had finished his homework. Cloud explained everything Roxas would need to know for the first day. He said he would be back after Roxas had gone home to lock up the store. Roxas would just need to shut off the lights. Cloud said he didn't need to wear a special uniform. He would just wear whatever he wanted.

Roxas had been working for four hours. It was ten o'clock. A few people had stopped by for a small coffee earlier but no one had come by for more than an hour afterwards.

Roxas had his head down on the counter in his arms. He was so tired. The day had been long and hard. Tripping, falling, and saving Axel had taken a big toll on him. He yawned, wishing the time would go faster.

The little bell rung, signaling that someone had entered. Roxas slowly lifted his head to see a rather tall man. He had silver hair that spiked out at the top and close to his ears. The rest of it was straight down to his bold shoulders. He had bangs at the sides of his face in three sections. He had black sweat pants on with a white button up shirt. His eyes were a dull red. Odd for eye color. His face was flawless. Beautiful in Roxas' mind.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Roxas said sleepily. His eyes were halfway open and his arms were still on the counter.

When he spoke his voice was low. "You look tired." He smiled. "How about I buy you a coffee?"


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! EXTREME YAOI!**

**Happy Akuroku Day!**

Chapter 8 –

"N-no… It's ok. I couldn't possibly let you do that." Roxas blinked slowly.

"It's my pleasure. You can barely keep your eyes open." The man pointed out, chuckling softly. "I'll take a small regular coffee and whatever you want."

"Thank you!" Roxas flashed his gorgeous smile before turning and making two small regular coffees. He turned back around, handing the cup to the man who had took a seat at one of the bar stools next to the counter. The blonde rested his elbows on the counter and leaned casually forward to rest on it.

The man took a small sip, cautious of the temperature. "Are you new here? You don't look familiar." The man took another sip.

Roxas blew softly on the hot liquid in front of him. "Yeah. I just started today actually."

The man smiled. "Just hired and already worked to death."

Roxas laughed softly. "I'm just worried I'll fall asleep. Are you a regular costumer?"

The older male nodded. "Ever since it opened I come here just about every day. It's a peaceful spot. None of those loud mouth kids."

Roxas snorted after taking another sip. "Yeah I know what you mean. Got a friend kinda like that." Roxas smiled at the remembrance of the red head.

The silver haired man took a few more sips of the coffee. "If I were to guess, I'd say you were new to this town."

"Yep. Just moved her about a month ago."

"You like it here so far?" The man asked, gazing down at the half gone coffee.

"I suppose so. It's different from my old home. Bigger." Roxas finished the last gulp of his coffee. Now fully awake, he tossed it in to the garbage under the counter.

"Bigger is better, you could say. Accept for the occasional criminal." He looked back up at Roxas, locking his gaze with the boy's. "You should be careful. Someone might snatch a beautiful boy like you right from the street." A smile crept on to the man's lips. The smile was certainly gorgeous. It seemed to hypnotize Roxas, making him never want to look away. Maybe even persuasive if the man put his mind to it.

"I-I-I… h-hope th-that won't happen… M-Maybe y-you'll…" Roxas stopped. He was lost in the man's smile and soft gaze.

The man's smile grew. "I'd better go. It's late and I wouldn't want to be a bother to you."

"R-Right… Y-You… M-Me… It's l-late." Roxas stuttered.

"What's your name?" The man asked, breaking their gaze to look back down at his empty coffee cup.

"Roxas."

"It's very nice to meet you, Roxas. I'm Ansem, but I like you so much I'll let you call me by my nickname, Xemnas." The man stood up. "I don't let people call me that. So don't use it when other people are around, please."

Roxas smiled. "You're nickname's safe with me!" Roxas saluted him, watching him turn and walk out of the café. It was silent now. Roxas grabbed the paper cup the man had and threw it away.

Roxas paused. "Wait… He forgot to pay! My first day and I already screwed up something! Maybe I'll catch him. He's a nice man; he'll happily give me the money."

Roxas ran around the counter and out the door. He looked both ways, searching for the silver haired man. The male was nowhere in sight. Roxas headed to the left, guessing on which road he took.

He paused at an alley not far from the café. He looked down the dark path. Shivers ran up Roxas's spine, causing him to shiver. The alley was pitch black. No street lights or open windows. It was eerie in Roxas's mind.

Roxas shook his head, dismissing the creepy feeling. He began his journey again down the sidewalk. No one was in sight. The street lights were the only thing lighting the streets.

After awhile of walking, Roxas noticed he was by his school. His house was not too far away from where he was. The blonde still hadn't found the man from the café.

Roxas suddenly felt a hand tap his shoulder. He spun around, his heart beat picked up at the sudden contact. Roxas stumbled backwards. He was about to fall but was saved by an arm that wrapped around his waist to help him to stabilize his body.

Roxas blinked a few times before he noticed it was Xemnas that saved him. Roxas tried to calm his breathing. "My god… You scared me half to death!"

The man chuckled. "Sorry about that. I noticed you were walking and I thought you could help me." Xemnas removed his arm from around Roxas.

"Oh? Did you need something?" Roxas's breath was finally normal.

"Yeah when I left the café my car wouldn't start."

"Oh. Umm… You could come back to my house so you could call for a ride. I wouldn't mind." Roxas smiled at him.

"Wonderful, thank you." The man smiled back.

Roxas led the way towards his house. He started forward, trying not to look at Xemnas. The older man walked slightly behind Roxas. He watched the blonde carefully, memorizing Roxas's figure.

Roxas dismissed Xemnas's odd gaze that seemed to look Roxas up and down. '_It's nothing. I'm just seeing things. He's older than me. Plus he's a nice guy. It's not like he would do something to hurt me.'_

Roxas was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed his front door in front of him. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He walked in and motioned for Xemnas to follow.

The silver haired man walked in after him, awe struck at Roxas's house. "Nice place you have. It's better than my own."

"Thanks." Roxas walked in to the kitchen. He grabbed the cordless phone and handed it to Xemnas. "Here. You can use this phone to call for a ride. I'm going to go change my clothes, I'll be right back."

Xemnas took the phone from the boy, nodding to him. Roxas turned away from him and walked down the small hallway in to his room. The blonde kicked the door backwards once he was in.

Roxas headed over to his closet. He opened it up and looked through the shirts hung up there. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on to his bed. Next he unbuttoned his pants and easily pulled them off.

He turned back to his closet only in his boxers. He reached for the shirt he had picked out when he heard a creak behind him. Roxas turned around. He noticed Xemnas had walked in to his room.

A puzzled look crossed Roxas's face. "What do you need?" The blonde asked watching Xemnas cross the room towards him. He made no action to cover up his half naked body.

Xemnas suddenly slapped Roxas across the face. The boy, who was catch off guard, fell to the ground. He held his cheek, which was red and starting to form a bruise.

"What the hell?!" Roxas yelled.

Xemnas bent down next to the blonde boy. He fisted his hand and punched Roxas's already red cheek. Roxas's head jolted to the side. His hand rose up and wiped away a small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Shut up." He said coldly. His hand gripped the back of Roxas's hair and pulled him up to his feet. "I haven't seen a beautiful boy like you in a long time. Your body is perfect. Plus you're young and weak." He laughed a dark evil laugh. "I'll make you feel good tonight."

The man threw Roxas on to his bed. Roxas's cheek stun with pain. He tried to crawl off the bed, but it was a challenge because he was on his stomach.

Xemnas grabbed the shirt on the bed Roxas had taken off earlier. He pulled both of Roxas's wrists together behind his back. The older man then took the shirt and wrapped it around the boy's wrists. He tied the shirt using the sleeves in a tight knot.

Roxas squirmed against the shirt around his wrists. But the shirt didn't loosen. "Help! Somebody hel—!" Roxas's screaming was cut off by a punch to the back of his head.

"We wouldn't want anyone interrupting now, would we?" Xemnas smirked as his finger played with the elastic on Roxas's boxers. "Now Roxas. You want this, don't you?"

"Why would I want this you piece of scum!?" Roxas spat out.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. I guess there's a lot of work to do. We need to teach you some manners." Xemnas punched the back of Roxas's head again.

Roxas gritted his teeth, holding back his screams. His eyes were rimming with tears. "You want this don't you, Roxas?" Xemnas asked again.

'_What do I do? I don't want this, but it looks like he's a psychical person.'_ Roxas thought. "No, but since you do… Yes." Xemnas slapped the back of Roxas's head. "I m-mean. Yes I do want this." Roxas replied through clenched teeth.

"Very good, Roxas. Now… Why don't we start. I'm eager to see what you feel like. You look like you'd be warm and tight. You're a virgin right, Roxas?"

The tears trickled down Roxas's cheek. His teeth were still clenched as his hands tried to work at the shirt. "Whatever answer I choose, I lose either way."

"So, you're a smart ass." The man smacked that back of Roxas head again only harder. Roxas whimpered from the pain of the new bruise forming on the back of his head. "Just answer the damn question you brat."

"Yeah… I'm a virgin. But I'd prefer to stay that way." Roxas whispered the last part, hoping the man wouldn't hear it.

Xemnas pulled Roxas's boxers down to his ankles. The blonde heard a sound of a zipper from the man's pants. Xemnas pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his erection.

Roxas began to kick his legs. "Don't! Please! You're making a big mistake!" Roxas screamed, kicking his legs harder. More tears spilled down Roxas's cheeks.

Xemnas pushed Roxas's head in to the bed. "Stop screaming!" He yelled. Roxas kicked even harder. He was crying and being suffocated to death by the sheets.

Xemnas finally released Roxas's head. The blonde lifted his head trying to catch his breath. He quickly stopped his crying since his breathing was harsh. "Please." He whispered.

"If you stop screaming and moving things will be a lot easier and I won't need to hurt you on purpose."

Xemnas placed his member at Roxas's entrance. He thrusted inward, hitting Roxas's prostate in one move. Roxas's vision went white. He yelled out in pain but quickly muffled his cries in to the bed. He couldn't take much more pain then he was in at that moment.

The tears flooded down Roxas's cheeks. His voice wept out for Xemnas to stop. The pain was unbearable. The man removed himself from Roxas completely before thrusting back in.

Roxas screamed in to the bed sheets once again. His voice was shaky and scratchy. He closed his eyes tight, trying to fade away from the situation. '_I want to call out for help. This is… AH!'_ Xemnas thrusted in to him. '_So painful. But the only one I want to call out for is… Axel._'

At the thought of Axel's name, Xemnas thrusted back in to Roxas for the seventh time. "AHHH! Axel!" Roxas yelled out.

Xemnas paused. "Who's that? I thought my name was Xemnas." The man thrusted in to Roxas as hard as he could, hitting Roxas's sweet spot harshly.

Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs. "AHHHH!" Roxas's breathing came out in harsh pants. The tears stopped running down his cheeks, he had cried as much as he could. He didn't have any tears left.

"Moan out my name and maybe I'll forgive you." Xemnas smirked rocking forward and back still buried deep inside Roxas, giving him the first sign that sex involves pleasure. The blonde felt pressure starting to build up in his lower stomach.

"A-Ahh!" Roxas clenched his teeth. He'll never forgive himself for what he was about to say. "Nnngh… X-Xemnas… Ah…" Roxas didn't want any more pain. He wanted this to be over and for the man to leave and never come back. For Axel to come and save him from this. He didn't need Xemnas to knock him around as well.

Xemnas pulled out of him. He thrusted back in with all his might, hitting Roxas's now bruised sweet spot. Xemnas let out a deep breath as he released inside Roxas.

The man pulled out of Roxas for the last time. White sticky paste overflowed from Roxas's opening, running down his leg. Xemnas wiped away the liquid from Roxas's entrance making it hardly noticeable but making sure to leave most of it still inside Roxas.

Roxas's eyes closed slightly. He was tired. The situation at school today and now this. He was hoping it was all just a dream. Maybe he would wake up now. Wake up and find himself curled up in Axel's arms.

Xemnas pulled back on his boxers and pants. He untied the shirt around the boy's wrists. Roxas immediately wrapped his arms around his knees and hugged them closely to his chest.

"I like you Roxas. It was a fun night. I haven't had a night like this in a long time. I'll stay in touch. Just make sure someone doesn't kidnap you on the street. You're a beautiful boy. I wouldn't want someone to hurt you if you told anyone about this." He turned and walked out.

Roxas heard the front door close. He closed his eyes. "He's finally gone." Roxas whispered to himself. "He'll leave me alone now, won't he? He got what he wanted." The tears came back. They ran down the boy's cheeks, staining the bed sheets below him.

The front door opened again. There were a few footsteps before Roxas's bedroom door opened up. Was it Xemnas coming back for more? Was he not satisfied enough? What else could he want? He had Roxas's body, his pride. What else was there?

He heard a loud gasp and then hurried footsteps behind him. "Roxas! What's wrong?! What happened?!" Roxas knew that voice. It was the one person Roxas didn't want to let see him like this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –

More tears spilled down Roxas's cheeks. The pressure in Roxas's stomach doubled at the sound of the other man's voice. The man sat down on Roxas's bed. "Roxas… Please… What happened?"

The blonde felt a warm hand on his bare back. He suddenly flinched at the contact. The man quickly pulled his hand away. "Roxas… D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Axel…" Roxas turned around to face the red head with tears in his eyes. He ignored the agonizing sharp pain in his back side as he scooted closer to Axel. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pulled himself even closer, forcing the red head to lie down next to him. "Please… Hold me…"

"Roxas…"

"Hold me… Just for a little while… I need… you…" The blonde whimpered, tears running down his cheeks once again.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's back. The blonde buried his head in Axel's neck. The emerald eyed male leaned in towards the other, nuzzling Roxas's cheek. "Something happened. Why won't you tell me? Your wrist… they're red and purple. A-And… there is blood… on your bed."

"Axel… The pressure…" Roxas pleaded his voice still in a whimper. "M-Make it stop… Please…"

"Roxas… What are you talking about?" Axel asked beginning to rub Roxas's back in a soothing manner.

The blonde pressed his hips against Axel's. His hardened erection rubbed against Axel's, sending shivers down the red head's spine. "Axel… I beg you…"

"It's ok Roxas. I'll make it better." Axel whispered. One of his hands departed from Roxas's back, finding its way to his stomach between them.

The blonde gasped as Axel's hand softly wrapped around his hardened erection. "A-Axel…" Roxas whispered, bucking up in to Axel's hand. "More… Axel… Hurry…"

Axel tightened his hold on Roxas's throbbing member. He picked up his pace as Roxas continued to buck up in to this hand. "What has gotten in to you, Roxas?"

"I'm… close…" Roxas gasped, bucking up harder. "Axel… Uhh…"

"Roxas… A-Are you alright?" Axel asked, quickening his pace.

"Nnngh… Axel… What… would I do… without you…? Uhhh… Ahh!" Roxas released in Axel's hand. His breathing was harsh as his hold around Axel's neck loosened.

"Roxas… There's something wrong, I know it. You aren't acting like yourself." Axel licked off the white paste from his hand before placing it back on Roxas's back. "Please, just tell me."

"No." Roxas whispered. He blinked slowly. All he wanted to do was sleep. "I'd never forgive myself if I burdened you."

"I'm worried about you, Roxas! I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt! Tell me and I'll make it stop." Axel pleaded.

"Nothing is wrong. You don't need to worry. You've already saved me three times in one day." Roxas tried one of his signature smiles.

Axel frowned. "If you don't want to tell me then I won't force you. But I want you to know that I'm here if you're in trouble. Don't hesitant to call me or show up at my house. I care about you Roxas… I'd hate for you to get hurt."

Roxas smiled for real this time. "Thanks Axel."

"You should sleep. You look really tired. Work must have been hard." He pulled Roxas on to him.

Roxas nuzzled himself in to a comfortable position on top of the red head. "Good night… Axel." He smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Good night."

'_I'm horrible. I don't deserve someone like Axel to be my friend or my lover. I was raped. By someone I had just met. I didn't know him. Axel came to save me. But I didn't tell him what happened. I made him finish Xe— Ansem's job… Axel really does care about me. He asked me over and over again… 'What happened'? I couldn't tell him. He would do something rash. He went berserk just because someone tripped me and I got a little cut. I care about him too much. But… I don't remember what I did to deserve this.'_

Roxas's thoughts soon led him to a deep sleep. He was eager to forget the activities of the day. Start all over and wish to never see that man ever again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Roxas… What wrong?"

Roxas slowly lifted his head from the table and looked up at his friend. "It's nothing. Trust me."

Sora frowned. "You don't look so well. Are you feeling well?" Sora reached over the lunch table and placed his hand on the boy's forehead.

"Sora… I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." Roxas smiled at him.

"Ohh yeah! You had your job interview yesterday! How'd it go?"

"Fine. My next shift it tomorrow. Six to eleven." Roxas sighed.

"I'll have to come by some time! I get free coffee don't I?" Sora joked, sitting himself back down at the table.

"Sure, whatever." Roxas sat his head back down in his folded arms on the table.

Sora frowned at him. "Roxas… you look so depressed. It's Axel's fault isn't it?" Sora turned towards the red head that sat next to Roxas. He reached across the table and slapped his arm. "Axel! What did you do to the poor boy?"

Axel rubbed his arm whining. "Oww! What was that for?! Damn Sora! You don't have to hit me!"

"What did you do to Roxas? He isn't one of those prostitute boys you can touch!" A few of the students turned around and stared at them, whispering among themselves.

"Hey! I didn't do anything he didn't ask for!" Axel defended.

The three could hear some of the students whistle around them. "Oohh! Looks likes we found some faggots trying to live a normal life!" One of the boys yelled.

"I bet Roxas is the girl!"

"But on Roxas's birthday they switch positions!"

"Do you think they're kinky?"

One of the boys at the table behind Roxas elbowed him to catch his attention. Roxas kept his head on the table as the boy started to talk to him. "Hey, Roxas. Maybe you should pay me a visit after school behind the dumpster. I've always wanted to fuck a blonde." He whispered in to the boy's ear.

Roxas stood up from the table. He turned to leave but was stopped when Axel grabbed his arm. "Roxas? Where are you going? Are you alright?"

"I'll be right back. I just… need to use the bathroom." Axel hesitated a moment before releasing Roxas. The red head watched as the boy walked off.

Roxas shut the door behind him. No one was in the bathroom at the time. He was finally alone. He actually didn't have to worry if anything would happen. But he couldn't help but think about Xemnas. He found him at the café. But now he knew where he lived. Was he really going to 'stay in touch'?

Roxas slid down to the ground. He buried his head in his knees. He sighed deeply as his thought lingered on recent events. No one knew how miserable he was.

The bathroom door creaked open. Roxas didn't move. He had a good idea of who it was anyway. "Roxas…"

"Go away." Roxas mumbled.

"Roxas…"

"You planted a tracker on me haven't you? You always know where I am." Roxas pouted.

"Why won't you tell me? I comforted you last night. I should be able to know why I did."

"I told you already. You never had to comfort me. You chose to do it. Why were you even at my house?" Roxas heard Axel shuffle over to him, then sit next to him.

"I wanted to see how your job went. Make sure you weren't getting picked on." Axel grinned. "My work is never done."

Roxas raised his head. He turned towards Axel and slapped him across the face. "You jerk!" He quickly stood up and rushed to the door.

The red head was too quick for the boy. He grabbed his wrist and twisted him so his back was against the wall. He pinned both of Roxas's wrists above his head against the bathroom wall.

"Axel, let me go!" Roxas struggled against Axel's hold. "You fucking jerk!"

"Roxas, calm down. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes you did! I don't need your help surviving! I can handle myself! I haven't needed you and I never will! So let me go!"

"Roxas I'm not letting you go. I…"

"Shut up! Let me go! Axel!" Roxas pleaded, thrashing harshly against Axel's hold.

The bathroom door suddenly opened. "Let him go or I'll have to take disciplinary measures." The tall figure boomed stepping closer to the two.

Axel let go of Roxas. The blonde rushed over to the figure and clung to his side. "We should get you out of here. We have a lot to do."

"Ansem… I'm so glad you're here."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –

Roxas shut the door behind them as they walked in to his house. Ansem walked in to the living room and took a seat on the couch. "Xemnas… Why were you at my school?" Roxas asked walked in after him.

Xemnas looked over at him. He smiled as he patted his knee, signaling for Roxas to take a seat there. Roxas crossed the room. He hesitantly took a seat on the man's knee. The man quickly wrapped his arms around Roxas.

"I bought something for you." He whispered in his ear.

"Really? You didn't need to do that." Roxas blushed.

"What kind of Master would I be if I didn't? You're my pet." Xemnas pulled Roxas closer to him.

"Y-You're pet?" Roxas stuttered, feeling more uncomfortable.

"You're ok with this aren't you, Roxas?" Xemnas snatched Roxas chin before he could look away. "Because I would hate if something happened to you if you didn't."

"O-Of course… I am." Roxas forced out. He couldn't think of anything else to say that wouldn't involve violence. Maybe he would be gentler since he owned him. But that would mean Roxas would have to act like he enjoyed the sex.

"That makes me happy Roxas." He whispered pulling his arm away from Roxas. Roxas immediately stood up and faced the man. "You are a very quick learner. Now time I gave you your present. Strip your bottom half." He commended.

"W-What?" Roxas questioned feeling nervous.

"I won't repeat myself." He glared at the blonde. He really did mean business.

Without another word, Roxas unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off. He then grabbed on the elastic of his boxers and pulled them off as well. The boy went to cover himself with his hands when he was stopped by Xemnas.

"Don't cover yourself up. You're beautiful." Xemnas cooed as his hand trailed along the side of Roxas's member.

Roxas shivered at the pleasure. But he couldn't help but think of Axel doing this to him. Xemnas smirked as Roxas shivered. He leaned back in to the couch before pulling out Roxas's gift from his pants pocket.

He held up what he grabbed in front of Roxas; a red ribbon with a small gold bell strung on it. Xemnas moved his hand, making the bell ring. "I-Is that… for me?" Roxas asked.

Xemnas nodded. He moved himself closer to Roxas. He leaned down and tied the ribbon around Roxas's member, the bell in the front. Xemnas flicked the bell before leaning back in to the couch. "A perfect fit."

"Y-Yeah." Roxas stuttered, too embarrassed to look down at it.

"Tell me Roxas… Are you still sore from last night?" Xemnas asked looking at Roxas with a satisfied look on his face.

"Y-Yes, Master." Roxas said, his hands shaking. Xemnas didn't answer, like he was waiting for more. "B-but… if it is to satisfy you t-then…"

Xemnas smirked. "I'll have you satisfy me another way."

"O-Of course." Roxas immediately dropped down to his knees in front of the man. He unbuttoned and unzipped Xemnas's pants. He pulled down Xemnas's pants so his member was uncovered.

Before continuing, Roxas looked up at his Master, asking for permission. The man smiled before nodding. "Go ahead, Roxas."

Roxas nodded back. He moved forward engulfing Xemnas's erection. His saliva covered the appendage. His tongue trailed along the top of the man's member.

Xemnas's hands found their way in to Roxas's hair. He gripped the strands and pulled Roxas mouth further on to his crotch. The blonde started to suck. His mouth closed against the throbbing erection.

Roxas pulled the member from his mouth. He then pushed it back in before repeating the action over and over again. The bell tied around Roxas's hardening shaft began to ring. Every time Roxas leaned forward and back pumping Xemnas's member with his mouth, it rang.

The ringing of the bell made Roxas even hornier. He began to moan along with bell as he continually pumped Xemnas. The sliver haired male suddenly bucked up in to Roxas's mouth.

The blonde resisted the urge to gag and continued with his actions. "R-Roxas… I'm coming." Xemnas groaned, gripping the blonde hair between his hands harder.

Roxas felt the bitter paste enter his mouth. He swallowed every ounce of the liquid before pulling the member out of his mouth and sitting down on his bottom. Both male's breathing was harsh.

Roxas couldn't help but look down at his own full erection. The pressure in his lower stomach was unbearable. His hand reached down and wrapped around his throbbing shaft. He rapidly began to pump up and down. The bell rang again and again.

He threw his head back from the pleasure. He moaned out as he picked up his pace. "Nnngh… Uhhh… Y-Yes…" Roxas moaned out, his finger flicking over the slit on the tip of his member.

"Uhhh-ahhh!" Roxas's own white bitter paste splattered on his hand. He fell on to his back out of breath. His hand laid beside him filled with white liquid.

Xemnas stood up and put his pants on correctly. He bent down and grabbed the front of Roxas's shirt. He stood up and began to drag Roxas as he walked in to the hallway. "W-What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

The man threw Roxas down on his bed. "Stay right there, my little pet." He cooed before exiting the room.

A few minutes later, Xemnas entered the room. There was a roll of duct tape in his hand. He walked over to Roxas and immediately commented him to strip off his shirt.

The blonde did what he was told. He tossed his shirt on the ground and look back at his Master. The man laid Roxas down on his back. He grabbed his hands and tangled them in the small poles in his headboard. Xemnas then used the roll of tape and wrapped it around Roxas's wrist. The boy pulled at his hands that were securely fastened to the headboard.

Roxas started to panic. He thrashed against the tape around his wrists. "X-Xemnas! L-Let me go!" Roxas pleaded, thrashing harshly against the bed.

"Tell me Roxas…" Xemnas trailed his finger along Roxas's bare chest. "Are you a Masochist? Do you… like pain?"

Roxas froze. Pain? What was this man planning to do? "N-No. I don't like pain. I try to avoid it."

"Well now that you are my pet… all that will change very soon. You'll like pain. You'll grave for it. And I'll be the only one who will give it to you." His hand dug in to his pocket. He pulled out a pocket knife. The blade switched out, sparkling slightly.

Roxas quivered. But he couldn't do anything when the man had a knife. He hurt him enough when he didn't have anything but his fists. Xemnas settled the knife on Roxas's shoulder.

The blonde could feel the blade's sharpness on his skin. The pain was already seeping in to his body. Xemnas added pressure to the knife. A small cut formed on the boy's shoulder. Roxas whimpered, as he saw the blood trickle down from the cut.

Next Xemnas placed the sharp knife on Roxas's upper thigh. He added pressure as he felt the knife sink in to the skin. Roxas let out a cry of pain. His clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

The older man lifted the knife away from Roxas's skin once he created a four inch cut. He watched as the blood ran down the boy's leg. The man smirked as he looked back up at Roxas's face.

Roxas's Master placed more cuts like the last one on his chest, stomach, arms, other leg, and ankles. Roxas cried out in pain as the stinging of his cuts hit him hard. There was blood leaking from all the cuts. There was blood covering the boy's body.

Xemnas pulled the blade away from Roxas's body. He licked the blood off before he placed it on the nightstand next to Roxas's bed. The blonde slowly opened his eyes. He let out a sigh of relief as he noticed the blade was not in the man's hand anymore.

"I'll be right back Roxas." Xemnas left the room for the second time.

A few moments later he returned. This time he had a large bottle in his hand. "Looks like you need a little relief." He smirked as he walked over to his pet. He sat down next to him and popped the top of the bottle off.

Roxas could smell alcohol emitting from the container. Xemnas took a sip from it. The man pulled it away from his lips. He positioned it over the first cut he made. Xemnas tilted the bottle before it spilled on to the bleeding cut.

Roxas screamed out in pain as the alcohol connected with his fresh cut. Xemnas immediately placed his hand over the boy's mouth, muffling his screams of pain. "Shhh… It's ok Roxas. It'll all get better."

Tears poured from Roxas's eyes. His body stung as Xemnas began to pour the alcohol on each one of his cuts. He screamed in to Xemnas's hands trying not to bite down on his skin.

After Xemnas successively poured the burning liquid on each one of Roxas's cuts he took another drink from the bottle. The container of beer was already half way gone.

Xemnas placed the bottle to Roxas's lips. The blonde, on cue parted his lips. The liquid entered inside the boy's mouth. Roxas swallowed each mouthful of alcohol, ignoring the awful taste it had.

The liquid trickled down Roxas's chin. The beer quickly disappeared from the bottle. Xemnas pulled the bottle away from the underage boy and tossed it on the ground. "Now you feel better don't you?" Xemnas smirked.

Roxas blinked a few times. He chuckled softly. "You know… I don't even remember how my hands got stuck like this!" He laughed again. "It's like I was kidnapped or something."

"It was only half a beer and already he's drunk."

"You are the most gorgeous person I've ever seen!" Roxas gasped as he gazed at his Master. "I'd be a lucky son of a bitch if you'd fuck me." Roxas smiled at him before looking down. "Look! I'm already naked!" He laughed. "There's a bell!" The blonde bucked his hips, making the bell ring. "It makes sound when I move!" Roxas laughed uncontrollably.

"Hey Roxas, I have some spare time. Maybe we could get aquatint." Xemnas smirked seductively.

"What a coincident! I have spare time too!" Roxas laughed again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –

Roxas squirmed as Xemnas's fingers suddenly started to scissor inside of him. The man added a third finger in to the drunken boy's entrance. The blonde wiggled his hips at the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched.

"Xeeemnaaas… H-Hurry… up" Roxas whined, the beer going straight to his head.

"Tell me what you want Roxas." Xemnas demanded.

"Nnngh… I-I want you…" Roxas moaned, loving the sensation of Xemnas thrusting his fingers harshly in to his entrance.

"Tell me more, Roxas. Use that lovely voice of yours." Xemnas whispered in the blonde's ear, before nipping at it.

"I want you to… be inside of me… Nnngh… Cum inside of me…" Roxas moaned again. He bucked his hips harshly.

Xemnas pulled his fingers from Roxas's stretched opening. He pulled down his pants enough for his member to spring free. He positioned himself at Roxas's entrance. He placed his hands on Roxas's hips. "Ready?" He smirked.

"T-Take me!"

In one thrust Xemnas filled the blonde, hitting his prostate in one try. Roxas screamed out in pain as the tip of his Master's member smashed against his spot, making him see white spots.

The silver haired man pulled out of the boy. He thrusted back in, tightening his grip on Roxas's hips. Xemnas filled Roxas once more. He rocked back in forth leaving himself buried inside the boy, waiting for pleasure moans to rack from Roxas's throat.

"Ahhhaahh… X-Xemnas…! Th-that… feels so good…! M-More… Faster…!" Roxas moaned out, starting to buck his hips up again, forcing Xemnas deeper inside of him.

Roxas's Master pulled out of him. But before he could smash back in, the blonde pushed his hips forward, burring Xemnas inside himself on his own. "Y-Yes! Ahhh! I… love it!" Roxas moaned, rocking his hips to give him even more pleasure.

Roxas listened to the bell the whole time. It wouldn't stop ringing. Every thrust, every time hips were bucked or rocked the gold bell would ring around Roxas's member, sending chills up the boy's spine.

Xemnas continually thrusted in to his pet. He enjoyed every moan escaping the boy's mouth. Knowing very well that the boy will soon regret everything.

Roxas blanked out. Either there was too much pleasure or the beer was finally setting in hard. He could hear the bell ringing in the dark abyss. That bell was the only thing filling his senses. He couldn't hear his moans or his Master's grunts anymore.

By the time Roxas was brought back to the real world, Xemnas released inside of him. Roxas quickly let a moan escape his mouth. He looked down and noticed he had cummed himself and it was splattered along his torso.

Xemnas pulled out of the boy, hearing a gasp escape his lips. Roxas's head quickly fell back on to the bed. He was drained of all his energy. His eyes slowly blinked as he smiled up at his Master.

"I… love you." He whispered before his eyes slipped shut and he fell in to a deep sleep, thanks to the alcohol.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Roxas awoke the next morning. His head was throbbing unbearably, his back side was stinging, and his body stun from the cuts. He opened his eyes with a loud groan. His eye sight was blurry, making it impossible to make out the room he was in.

His mind was completely blank. He couldn't remember anything from last night. But his body was aching. He tried to sit up but was pulled back down by tape around his wrists connecting him to the head board. "What the Hell…?" Roxas mumbled, thrashing as hard as he could against the tape.

The blonde gave up, his body screaming in pain every time he moved. He was stuck for the time being. glanceing over at the clock on the nightstand he gasped, noticing it was four o'clock. He had slept through the whole day, missing school along with it.

How was he going to explain this to Axel? The red head was already a little suspicious about everything going on. Who wouldn't? After seeing your best friend cowering in his bed, blood coming out his back end. Not to mention he badly needed release.

His life really was going to Hell. Two days and he already lost all his hope. He stopped fighting Xemnas's requests as much as he could. He really didn't see the point anymore. If this is what the Gods had brought on to him as punishment for something he must have done, then there was nothing he could do. He was helpless.

Footsteps could be heard from outside Roxas's bedroom. The door creaked out and the intruder stepped inside. The blonde's wish of Axel coming to save him shattered as he noticed Xemnas walking towards him.

"Hello my pet." He cooed as he sat down at the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling today?" Xemnas ran his finger down Roxas's exposed thigh. Roxas looked down, noticing he was naked.

"I can't remember anything from last night. What happened?" Roxas inquired, hoping he didn't anger the man with his questions.

"You shall find out very soon, my pet. I'll be waiting in the living room for you. Don't make me wait too long. I'm angry enough that you slept all day." The man stood. He ripped off the duct tape from around Roxas's wrist, hearing a cry of pain from the boy, before leaving the room.

Roxas rubbed his red wrists as the blood flowed to his hands. He sighed in relief as he flexed his hands; glad they wouldn't need to be cut off.

The blonde stood up next to the bed. He waited a moment, letting his legs get used to having weight on them. He ignored the pain in his body and head as he started to walk. He dismissed the idea to get dressed; his Master might get even madder.

He stumbled a few times but quickly recollected himself. He finally made his way in to the living room. Xemnas was waiting for him on the couch.

The boy walked over to the couch, waiting for orders. "Sit, my Roxas. I believe it's time to answer that question of yours." Roxas nodded, walking over and taking a seat beside him on the couch.

Xemnas picked up the remote for the TV that was next to him. He flipped on the TV and pressed play for the VCR. "Now, my pet. You'll see what happened last night on the tape."

Roxas looked at the TV. It turned from black to a brighter color as it started to play. Roxas's mouth fell open as he saw himself tied to his bed, naked. Xemnas sitting on the bed next to him.

"You are the most gorgeous person I've ever seen!" The TV said. "I'd be a lucky son of a bitch if you'd fuck me." Roxas watched himself look down at his naked body, finding interest in the bell strung around his member. He bucked his hips. Roxas heard the bell ring, shivering. "It makes sound when I move!" The Roxas on the tape started to laugh.

"Hey Roxas, I have some spare time. Maybe we could get aquatint." Roxas noticed the seductive smirk on Xemnas's face.

"What a coincident! I have spare time too!" More laughs after the comment.

Roxas couldn't believe what he was seeing. There must be something wrong. He would never act like that normally. He turned to look at Xemnas beside him.

"Watch." The man ordered.

Roxas looked back at the screen. He was horrified as Xemnas laid over him. He was looking back up at the man as his finger trailed along Xemnas's jawline sloppily. "Heh, I think I know what's going to happen neeext!" He sang.

Xemnas smirked. "Tell me." He commanded.

"You're going to… Hiccup… fuck me." Roxas smiled up at him.

"Is that what you want my pet?"

Roxas nodded. "When you call me that… It turns me on." His tone was seductive.

"What do you want…? My pet."

Roxas groaned at the name. "I want you to be inside of me."

The current Roxas closed his eyes at the request from himself. '_No. No. No. No. I didn't say that. There is no way I said that to this man. I would never even think of saying that. Ordering me to say it is one thing that I would never say it on my own.'_

"Come here." Roxas turned his head to his Master when he heard him speak. Xemnas slid down in the couch until he was lying down. He patted his thigh, signaling Roxas to move.

Roxas crawled over to him. He sat down and straddled the man's hips. He didn't have a choice. Xemnas owned him. He could do anything he wanted. He now knew who Axel was. Roxas would do anything to protect Axel from what he was going through.

Roxas heard himself groan on the TV. He glanced over from the corner of eyes. He noticed Xemnas stroking him slowly. His eyes were shut tight and his hands were clawing at the sheets. "Fa-ster!"

The current Roxas quickly looked away to notice Xemnas staring at him from below. "It turns you on, doesn't it Roxas?" He smirked.

Roxas shook his head 'no'. But he quickly regretted it. He felt a strong stinging in his cheek, figuring out Xemnas had smacked him. "Care to chose a different answer?"

Roxas gritted his teeth. "Yes, Master. It turns me on completely." He forced out.

"I think you're lying to me, Roxas. You aren't even hard yet." Xemnas rubbed his hand against Roxas's thin member. "Make yourself hard." He ordered.

Roxas gulped. He quickly closed his eyes, thinking of ways to make himself hard. He felt Ansem's hand on top of his erection. He thought of different things that turned him on until he thought of a way that would immediately do the job.

He imagined Axel in nothing but a towel. He had just gotten out of the shower and was still wet. Beads of water rolled down the man's chest, trailing down his nicely toned abs. His red spikes were sagged from the water, making him look utterly sexy. His mind groaned at the image. It's been too long since Roxas has seen the man and thinking of him wet was doing the trick for his erection.

"Roxas…" He imagined Axel saying to him. "You know what we haven't done in a long time?" He smiled suggestively.

Roxas's erection was full. He groaned out loud as Xemnas rubbed against his shaft. Roxas's imagination was still playing in his mind, not noticing that his member was full.

"Fucked. And since we both have some free time… I thought we could get… reacquainted."

Roxas was almost over the edge. His appendage was throbbing with the need to release. "H-Hurry." He groaned out, mostly to his imagination of Axel.

Xemnas smirked as he pulled down his own pants and boxers. Roxas grabbed the man's hard member. His hips rose as he positioned the erection underneath him.

The blonde sat down on the shaft. He buried the dick as far as it would in to him. Roxas let out a cry of pain and pleasure as the tip brushed against his prostate.

He needed release so badly. Picturing Axel like that, so vulnerable and wanting to do the unthinkable, sent Roxas in a dream of abyss. Why did Axel have to turn on Roxas so much?

Back in reality, Roxas's hand was pumping his own member. He timed his pumps with the thrusts on to Xemnas's erection. He let out another moan as he picked up his thrusts.

He felt Xemnas buck his hips up in time to meet Roxas's hips, burring himself even deeper. Roxas could hear himself on the TV.

"Nnngh… I-I want you…" His heard himself moan.

"Tell me more, Roxas. Use that lovely voice of yours."

"I want you to… be inside of me… Nnngh… Cum inside of me…" He moaned again.

Roxas suddenly stopped his thrusts. He could still hear his moans and the bell on the video. He felt another smack to his face from Xemnas. "Move your hips." He commanded, rocking Roxas back and forth.

Roxas complied and began to thrust again, unwillingly. The bell around his own erection began to ring again. He bit his bottom lips, holding in the gasps.

"T-Take me!" He heard himself yell out on the video.

Roxas thrusted harder. He forced all his frustrations in to his timely pumps and thrust, grinding his teeth along with them. He couldn't believe what he was hearing on the video. No way had he said those things. No way had he wanted to have sex with Xemnas. No way.

"Ahhhaahh… X-Xemnas…! Th-that… feels so good…! M-More… Faster…!" More moans from his past self. He voice was in complete pleasure, making Roxas sick to his stomach.

"Y-Yes! Ahhh! I… love it!" More thrusts were continued both in real life and on the porn video.

Roxas felt himself close to his climax. His finger flicked over the wet slip at the top of his shaft, earning moans from himself. He felt Xemnas's hand grab his chin, forcing him to look at the TV screen.

"I want you to release from something you moaned." He said coldly. He really wanted to torture Roxas. Make him never forget the moment he enjoyed being fucked by him.

Roxas listened to the video, hearing his moans. "Y-You… aren't… fu-fucking me… hard eno-ugh!" He heard himself yell.

That was the command that made Roxas release. Not out of pleasure. It was out of shock. He had actually ordered Xemnas to do something. It was a wonder why he didn't get slapped.

Xemnas released the same time he did on the video as Roxas's muscles tightened around his shaft from his orgasm. Roxas collapsed on to the man, breathing heavily.

And that's when he heard it. The comment he'll never forget or forgive himself for saying. Everything was silent except for Roxas's voice on the video.

"I… love you."

Roxas's body stiffened. He didn't believe his ears. H-Had he really just said that to the man who was slowly killing him?

"I have to go." Xemnas's voice crawled in to his senses.

Roxas was tossed to the floor. He head Xemnas get up and walk out the door. With all the strength Roxas could find he lifted himself from the floor and crawled in to his bed wanting to die.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter – 12

Finally making a decision, Roxas picked up the phone. He dialed the number he had memorized not too long ago. He pulled the receiver to his ear and waited for the ringing to stop.

Three rings went by before the other end was picked up and a groggy "Yeah" was said.

Roxas felt like crying immediately. The voice he had missed so much rang through his head. The voice that had soothed him. The voice that cared so much about him. Roxas felt sick.

"Hi." The blonde whispered, looking down at the ground.

"What happened?" The concern filled Axel's voice. He really did care about Roxas tremendously. It wasn't fair that Roxas was keeping so many secrets from the man.

Roxas paused, running through words in his mind. He knew without thinking he would blurt out everything. There wasn't a reason to call Axel. Roxas just wanted to hear his voice.

"Something's wrong." Axel broke the silence. The concern was still in his tone.

The tears rimmed Roxas's eyes. His hand quickly lifted to cover his trembling lips. He had hurt Axel so much in only two days. Their friendship seemed ruined just because Roxas was too afraid to tell.

"Please… Tell me."

At that pleading the tears started to flow down the blonde's face. He couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears were running down his face and on to his bare chest.

"Axel…" His response was a whisper. His throat felt dry. "I'm sorry."

"No. Don't say that. There's no reason for you to say something like that. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me. I know I can't be there for you every time you need me, Roxas… I wish I could… but I can't. The least I could do is be there when I can. About what happened in the bathroom… I really am sorry. I wanted to make everything go away. All the pain that you seem to be having. You aren't your normal self. And I can't stop blaming myself. I would do anything to see you smile again. I haven't seen that in two days. Roxas… I'm sorry."

That was the longest Roxas had ever heard Axel talk. Roxas's heart ached more. He was causing Axel as much pain as he had. Axel blamed himself for everything. But it really wasn't his fault none of it was.

Roxas wanted so badly to say that too him. To tell him it wasn't his fault. That he could make it all better. But something inside of the blonde kept telling him to stay away from Axel. There was no reason to, but it was still there. Eating away at the boy's mind.

"Axel…" It was the only thing Roxas could seem to say at the moment. The tears had finally stopped flowing down his face and his lips stopped trembling. "I…"

What was he just about to say? He couldn't as much as he wanted to. He couldn't say that. Not now. There was too much guilt. He couldn't say that and then turn his back on him again. He couldn't bear to see Axel so sad ever again.

"If you need me Roxas… just tell me."

I need you. I need you so badly. It repeated over and over inside Roxas's mind. Telling him to say it in to the phone. Everything would be better if he would just say it.

"Thank you." Roxas whispered. It wasn't what he wanted to say. There were so many other things needed to be said and all he could say was 'Thank you'.

"Roxas… Is it OK if I… come over?"

Roxas suddenly stiffened at the request. He was still naked and quivering slightly. The cuts on his body were still fresh along with the pain in his back side. The video of him and Xemnas wouldn't stop replaying in his mind. He couldn't let Axel see him like that. It might crush him even further.

"I'm ok, really. I'll be in school tomorrow. Then you can see my smile again." Roxas could feel Axel smile on the other end. And for some reason that brought his own smile back. "I'm sorry I called so late. Thank you for everything, Axel. You care so much about me, the least I could do is thank you. If there is anything you need from me just ask." There wasn't much Roxas really could do for him. But he had to at least try.

"The most I could ever ask from you, Roxas… is that I could still see you smile at me. Good night, Roxas. Call me if you can't get to sleep. I'll answer only for you. Bye."

"Thanks." With that Roxas hung up the phone. He wasn't pleased with himself. The guilt was still there, but he felt a tad bit better.

His friendship with Axel was as patched up as it could be for the time being. As long as Xemnas was still in Roxas's life there was nothing he really could do.

Roxas's thought led him in to a light sleep. The phone conversation still playing in his mind, along with the horrid video. "I love you." It wouldn't end. It didn't make much sense. He didn't love Xemnas. He loved…

_Axel was standing in Roxas's living room as he walked in to his house. He walked up next to him. The horror on the red head's face alarmed Roxas. Something seemed wrong._

_And that's when Roxas turned. He saw the TV was on. The video of Roxas and Xemnas was playing. And Axel was watching it. Roxas tired to gasp out in horror. But no sound would come out._

_He tried to call out for Axel. Telling him he was forced. That none of it was true. And then it came. The drunk line Roxas never meant to say._

_"I… love you."_

_Roxas tried screaming again. As his attempt failed, he looked over at the red head. Axel buried his face in to his hands. Roxas could hear the man sobbing uncontrollably._

_Roxas stepped forward. His hand reached out towards Axel, trying to comfort him in any way possible. But instead of his hand coming to rest on the red head's shoulder, it passed right through him._

_Suddenly everything disappeared. The TV, living room, and Axel. Roxas now stood in complete darkness. Nothing around him. No sound. No light._

_"How could you? I was there for you. You could have told me everything. You're selfish, Roxas."_

_The blonde could hear Axel in the distance. He was disappointed. Disappointed in Roxas for not telling him. Roxas wanted to say something back to him. I didn't want to hurt you or maybe I was too afraid._

_Roxas could still hear Axel's sobs around him. He was weeping and couldn't seem to stop. It was tearing Roxas apart from the inside out. He had done this to him. It was all his fault and Axel was the one to suffer._

_In a blink of an eye Xemnas was standing in front of him. His was wearing white, like some kind of Angel. Only that wasn't what he was. He might have looked like an Angel… but his whispers were ones of a Devil._

_"You know this is your fault, don't you Roxas? You are the one who made him cry." A smirk crossed the man's face. "If only you didn't love me. Everything would be a lot easier."_

_He turned his back on Roxas. The boy wanted to scream. He didn't love this man. He couldn't stand him. This man was the reason his life was Hell. His best friend was crying with guilt because of this man._

_But Roxas knew what the man said was true. It was all his fault. If he would have been a man and said something, Axel would have never seen that video. He wouldn't be crying._

Roxas flew up in his bed. His body was soaked in sweat and his head was throbbing. His breathing and heart beat was harsh. His hand rubbed his forehead trying to calm himself down.

"Just a dream… It was only… a dream." Roxas whispered to himself. He took a deep breath. His breathing was now stable and his heart was on its way to do the same.

He wiped off the sweat from his forehead. It was the worst dream Roxas had had since he was a little kid. Axel crying over that tape Xemnas had.

Where was that tape anyway? Roxas stood from his bed. He stabilized his body before making his way in to his living room. It was two in the morning. The sun was still hidden under the Earth as he stumbled in the dark.

The blonde stopped when he was in front of the TV. He stopped, the screen bringing horrible memories in to his mind. Axel crying, him moaning for Xemnas. It was sickening.

He bent down to the VCR. He took a deep breathing. His heart beat had started to pick up when he saw the couch. How could he ever sit there again? Or worse… How could he ever let Axel even near it?

He pressed the eject button. He waited a few moments as the gears started to work before a video slid out. Roxas gave a small sigh of relief. The video tape was still here.

No one would be able to see it, including Axel. He stood up again, the tape securely in his hands. He scanned over it. There was writing on the front. Roxas squinted to make out the words.

"I knew it turned you on"

Roxas gritted his teeth. His grip increased until his knuckled turned white.

The blonde relaxed himself as much as possible for the time being. He had his tape in his hands so no one could see it. Axel wouldn't see it and start to cry.

Seeing Axel cry was horrible. The worst thing Roxas has ever seen. He never wanted to see it again. Axel crying was worse than being raped.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**End Note:**** This is the last chapter for a while I'm taking a short break so I can work on Rainfall (another one of my series). I really encourage you to go check it out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: Gods... So sorry! I thought I'd have this up awhile ago... I kinda got sick of all the abuse on Roxas. And I got sick of how depressed I got when I was writing this. But I'm back on it. I can't promise regular updates on this, but I'll try the best I can. Thanks to everyone who waited patiently.**

**But anyways... Yes this have an Akuroku scene! Finally, huh? I do hope it was worth the wait though once you read it. **

--

Chapter 13 –

"Roxas? Roxas!"

The blonde raised his head from his arms. He was extremely tired and sore. This morning was different than usual. Ansem was feeling… needy and forced Roxas to let him take him in more ways than one. His backside ached in pain, screaming out for him just to end all this suffering.

"Huh?" Roxas was surprised when he heard his voice was a little shaky.

"What's wrong?" It was that beautiful voice.

"Who said anything was wrong?"

Axel raised his hand, wiping away a few tears Roxas hadn't noticed flew down his cheeks. "Is there something I can do?"

'_End my misery.'_ Roxas thought, shaking his head to Axel's answer instead.

It was already lunch. The morning going so slow for the blonde as his body ached with pain at every small movement. He had been harassed by Sora, asked why he hadn't been in school yesterday.

"I was thinking we should do something tonight. Get your mind off some things. Seems like you need it." Axel suggested, finally letting his hand fall from Roxas's cheek.

The blonde sighed from the loss of contact from the red head. "I'd like to…" Roxas's sentence trailed off.

"Let me guess… You can't?" There was heavy disappointment in the man's voice.

Roxas paused for a moment. He would love to go have fun with Axel. But… would Xemnas allow him to go out? Was Axel more important to him? "No, I can. How about right after school?"

Axel's face light up. "Great!"

--

Roxas opened up his gym locker. It was finally the end of the day. He could forget about his horrible life and have some fun with Axel. This is just what Roxas needed.

Roxas slipped out of his shirt and pants, tossing them in to the locker and pulled out his gym uniform. Axel looked over at Roxas from the corner of his eyes.

Roxas's body had cuts and bruises all over. There wasn't a patch of skin without some kind of mark on them. Even his legs had bruises all the way up to the bottom of his boxers. Axel couldn't help but worry.

The blonde turned to see Axel's eyes on him. "What?" He asked while pulling on his plain T-shirt.

"Y-your… body… It looks terrible!"

"Yeah, thanks." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"No, no. Sorry that's not what I meant. It's just… you have all those cuts… a-and bruises."

"So maybe I like to play dirty." Roxas shrugged. That was a good lie, right? The wounds weren't anything new to Roxas. Looking at them became a routine.

Axel raised an eyebrow. So maybe he wasn't buying it as much as Roxas hoped. "Yeah okay." He muttered, turning back to getting dressed fully.

--

Finally gym ended. Roxas, practically limped when he ran. Walking still hurt, making running hurt even worse. Everyone dressed back in to their school uniforms.

The bell rang, everyone scurried to get home after the long school day. "Where should we go?" Axel asked, stopping on the sidewalk outside of the school.

"Uhhh… Can we go to your house?"

--

They finally made it to Axel's house. The red head opened the door for both of them and directed Roxas towards his bedroom.

Axel closed the door behind them, an action Roxas wasn't too fond of. The blonde couldn't find his own logic in this. He knew he'd get punished for not going straight home from school. Xemnas never liked to wait. And yet here he was, sitting on the edge of Axel's bed.

"Whatcha wanna do?" Roxas's thoughts were interrupted by his friend. He raised his head to look at him and shrugged.

"I don't care. I'd go for anything." Axel sat next to him, the bed squeaking in the process.

"Anything?" Axel raised an eyebrow as he looked at the boy. The blonde was looking down at the ground as he fumbled with his thumbs. He couldn't help but feel nervous around Axel. His heart was racing; he could feel Axel's own body heat radiating from his body.

The red head took a chance. "Roxas… Are you… as nervous as I am right now?"

Roxas raised his head at the question. "Y-Yeah…" He squeaked. He was relieved that he wasn't the only one with this feeling. He never really thought of it as anything. But now that he knew Axel felt the same way… maybe it really did mean something.

Axel leaned closer to Roxas. He had one chance at this. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Roxas's. The blonde froze. This was his first real kiss. The first kiss with Axel was quick enough for Roxas to barely get a taste of him. And Xemnas never kissed him when he raped him.

Both of their eyes closed as they relaxed. Axel slowly slid his arms around Roxas's waist as Roxas wrapped both of his arms around the other's neck.

Axel nipped at Roxas's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Roxas was hesitant for a minute. What if he hurt Axel even further? And if they did become a couple… how would Roxas hide Xemnas from him? They couldn't do anything together. Couldn't go other to each other's houses. And it'd be a long time before they'd have sex.

"Axel…" Roxas mumbled against the kiss. The red head used every inch of strength inside his body not to use the parting of his lips to dive in. If Roxas wasn't ready he'd wait.

Axel was the one to break the kiss; Roxas couldn't find himself to do it on his own. "Axel… It's not that I don't like you… It's just…" Roxas paused, searching for the right words. "I don't want to hurt you again."

Axel couldn't help but smile. "So you do like me." Roxas glared at him. "Roxas… You don't need to worry. I'm still here ain't I? So you must of not hurt me that badly yet."

"Keyword 'yet'." Axel pulled the boy in to his lap, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"You say you've hurt me before… and yet here I am, inviting you in to my house, letting you sit on my lap while my arms are around your waist. Either you've hurt me so bad I can't think straight, or I've already forgave you long ago."

"I think it's the first one. You often don't think a lot." Roxas giggled softly.

"You'd be surprised how much I think about stuff before I do them." Axel responded, becoming bored and deciding to rub Roxas's back up and down lovingly.

"Is that right?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

Axel nodded. "Yep. I love you so much I was able to restrain myself from jumping you every time I saw you." Axel smiled, proud of himself for having such good self control.

Roxas's smile faded. He was reminded of the video he saw yesterday. He still couldn't believe he had said that. He was drunk, yes. But the idea should have never been in his head. There was no excuse for what he said. Even if it was a complete lie.

"What's wrong?" Axel's smile faded also, concern filling his features.

"Nothing." Roxas shifted in Axel's lap. He gasped when he accidently brushed his member with Axel's. The red head fisted Roxas's shirt in his hand, trying to control the problem that was now slowly escalating. "S-Sorry." Roxas moaned.

"Damn Roxas. You're going to kill me… if you keep doing this." Axel whispered. He couldn't stop himself from bucking up, forcing their arousals to rub against each other again.

"Ahh…" Roxas let a moan escape his lips. Pleasure filled his body. The feeling was the complete opposite of when Xemnas did anything like this to him. He liked this feeling, slightly craved more of it.

The two continued to grind in to each other. Axel bucked up as Roxas bucked downwards. Their grip on each other tightened as their grinding became harder, almost needy like.

"A-Ahh… Axel…" Roxas moaned, his breathing came out in pants. He was actually able to moan out when they did this. He wasn't given some rude comment when he moaned out the name of the person that was giving him pleasure. Not that Ansem actually gave him any sort of pleasure.

The blonde soon craved Axel's taste again. He pulled him in for a kiss as the continued to grind down on each other, a problem in both of their southern regions clear to each other.

Their tongues clashed together. Not in a fight, more of a dance. Roxas didn't remember this kind of pleasure in the first kiss. There was more love in this kiss. They truly did love each other.

They had to break for air, their breathing harsher. Roxas's hand found its way Axel's hair, gripping it tightly. "A-Axel…" Roxas moaned in to his ear. "Can you… do it any more… harder?" He gasped out. "I need… more."

"I'm going to lay you down, okay?" Axel answered back. He wanted to make sure Roxas wasn't going to freak out. He didn't have any intention of taking advantage of Roxas.

Roxas nodded. All he wanted was Axel to hold him, give him the pleasure he didn't feel very often. He trusted Axel about ninety nine percent. The other one percent he didn't trust was his anger. If Axel ever found out when Ansem was doing to him behind closed doors he'd probably tear him apart.

The red head gently laid Roxas down on his back. He really needed release. And he knew Roxas needed it too. This wasn't after some tragedy Axel didn't know about like last time. Roxas actually became hard because of Axel.

Axel began to grind down on to Roxas as hard as he could. His climax was close, same as Roxas's. Plus Roxas's whimpers weren't helping his groin.

"A-Axel… Please…" Roxas was down to begging for his release. He wasn't ashamed to beg this time though. Since it was Axel it seemed different to him.

The blonde bucked up his hips, gasping as he added more friction. "Oh… God…Axel!" Roxas released in to his boxers.

Axel grinded one last time before cumming also. Their breathing was the only thing heard in the room. Their bodies went limp, Axel collapsed on to the bed next to Roxas.

The pyro pulled Roxas in to his chest, the other snuggling comfortably in to the strong, safe chest. "Roxas, I love you." The blonde didn't know how to answer his friend. Of course he loved him back, but could he really risk everything?

"Axel…" He gripped the front of the other's shirt. "I… don't want to hurt you."

"If you don't want to hurt me. You'll tell me your true feelings." Axel smirked.

"Axel…" Roxas started but forced himself to stop. He knew Axel would get hurt again if he told him his true feelings. He didn't want to lose Axel. Not ever.

"I'd forgive you in any situation… Roxas. You have to believe that. I'd never blame you in the first place."

Roxas couldn't help but smile. Axel really did care. "Fine Axel. Since you're so picky." The blonde giggled, hearing Axel chuckle himself.

"I love you, Axel."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 –

Roxas bolted out of bed. His body trembled harshly; his skin was soaked in sweat. He tried to swallow the whimpers threatening to escape from his throat, the tears spilling from his eyes didn't seem like they were going to stop.

Roxas hadn't remembered such a frightening dream ever in his life. It was so real to him. He glanced over at the body next to him. He breathed a sigh of relief. Axel was still there, his dream hadn't happened.

The blonde took a deep breath, trying to relax himself as much as possible. That dream was still too fresh in his mind to fall asleep anytime soon. He settled back down on the bed, scooting closer to Axel.

"Are you okay Roxas?" The question came from the "sleeping" red head. His arm wrapped around Roxas's thin waist, pulling him even closer in to his warm chest.

"Yeah… Just a bad dream, that's all." Axel kissed the top of Roxas's head before closing his eyes to go back to sleep. But he was interrupted by Roxas. "Axel… I think I should go home."

"You can sleepover, you know." Roxas sat up. "My mom won't mind." Axel sat up as well, trying to get the blonde to stay. Roxas was worried that Xemnas was waiting for him after school. And since he hadn't gone home right after school, he was bound to be mad.

"No I really think I should go home." Roxas climbed out of bed and grabbed his belongings. Axel also scrambled out of bed after Roxas. "It isn't like I don't want to, Axel. It's just… my… uncle might get worried."

"But I thought your uncle wasn't there." Axel cocked an eyebrow. Roxas paused at the door way.

"Y-Yeah… but he came back not too long ago. And I don't want him to worry." Roxas opened the door to Axel's bedroom and walked out with Axel following him like a lost kitten.

"At least let me drive you home."

**********

Axel's car came to a stop in Roxas's driveway. Rain had started to pour down with thunder and lightning. Roxas couldn't help but think that it was similar to Xemnas's mood.

"Thanks Axel. I'll see you tomorrow." Roxas smiled in his direction before unbuckling himself and opening the car door in to the cold rain outside.

Axel reached over and lightly grabbed Roxas's shoulder. "Call me if you need anything." He gave a soft warning glare before letting go. Roxas nodded, reached over and pulled Axel in for a soft chaste kiss.

"I will." With that Roxas jumped out and closed the car door. His hair immediately became soaked, forcing the spikes on his head to sag. He squinted through the rain at what Roxas hoped was the front door to his house.

He ran through the rain, being careful not to slip and fall. He dug through his pocket for his keys once he was under the safe haven of the porch. He pulled out his keys and jammed them in to the key hole on the knob.

The lock sounded with a soft click as Roxas pulled his key out and opened up the door. He waved to Axel and watched as the car drove away. The blonde took a deep breath before stepping in to the house.

He closed the door behind him before switching on the light in the small entry way. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag on to the floor before walking in to the kitchen. A red light flashed on the telephone on the wall. Roxas walked over and pressed the button to the voicemail.

"Message received at four thirty three P.M. today… Hey Roxas, it's me Cloud. You haven't come in to work for a couple days now and I've been worried. Please give me a call when you get this or come see me at the café so I know you're okay. Thanks. Message end. To replay message pre—"

Roxas deleted the message before exiting his voicemail. He sighed and walked out of the kitchen and in to the dark living room. At least Xemnas wasn't here to make everything worse right?

"You're stupider than I thought." Roxas froze. He knew that chilling voice way too well. But he wasn't supposed to be there in his house. Roxas didn't care where he was but anywhere but his house would have been better.

One of the lamps in the living room flicked on to reveal Xemnas sitting on the couch with his legs crossed glaring at the blonde. "I thought that you finally moved to another country to get away from me. Maybe you really do love me." A smirk crossed his features.

Roxas suddenly snapped. His fist clenched as his body moved across the room closer to Xemnas. "You have a lot of nerve saying that." Without any thoughts of stopping, Roxas punched Xemnas in the nose as hard as he could.

The man's head flung to the side as his hand quickly moved to hold his throbbing nose. The palm of his hand quickly drenched in blood as he quickly straightened his head to look at Roxas.

"So you want to be violent today. I'll let you see just how violent I can be." Xemnas quickly grabbed Roxas's arm before he could run to the door. He stood up from the couch and twisted Roxas's arm behind his back.

"Ouch! Xemnas let go!" The man harshly began to push Roxas along to the hallway to his bedroom and the bathroom. Xemnas pushed the blonde in to the bathroom on to the floor. He stepped in and closed and locked the door.

"Either you strip off your clothes or I'll do it for you." His eyes were nothing but serious. But something in Roxas just didn't want to take all this shit anymore.

"No. I'm tired of all of this. I don't remember doing anything to you so I don't know why I'm even taking this." Roxas picked himself up off the floor and dusted off his pants. "Now get out of my way. I'm leaving."

Xemnas's evil laugh echoed in the small bathroom and he stared at the determined Roxas. "Man. Brats like you crack me up sometimes." In one swift movement Xemnas walked over and grabbed on to Roxas's arm. "I don't think you understand. I own you Roxas. Every part of you belongs to me and you don't have a say in what happens to you when I'm around. Just shut up and do as I say or we'll really have a problem."

Roxas pulled his arm out of Xemnas's grasp. Either Roxas was on some kind of medication or the little confession to Axel really messed up his mind. "I belong to myself. I don't have to take any orders from you."

"What a shame. And I really did like your beautiful body." The man grabbed on to the blonde again but with a tighter hold. He pulled Roxas over to the bath tub and threw him in harshly. He turned on the water and plugged up the drain so the bathtub would fill up with the ice cold water.

Roxas tired to get out as soon as the cold water touched his skin but he was forced back down again by Xemnas. His clothes didn't take very long to become drenched and stick to his body as the bathtub slowly filled to the top.

"If you would have just followed my orders. All I wanted was a little pleasure." Roxas's head was smashed back against the bottom of the tub; water quickly engulfed his head until he was pulled back on to the surface.

The water was shut off after it had filled half of the tub. "I wonder where you were Roxas. A boyfriend's house maybe? I guess I haven't shown you properly that I own you. But first we'll have to clean your body of that man you went to go see."

"You don't know anything! Just go back to the hole you crawled out o—" Roxas's head was suddenly submerged in water.

"You just don't shut up do you?" Xemnas pulled off his tie and pulled Roxas's head from under the water. The blonde gasped for air after breathing in a mouth full of cold water. Xemnas tied his hands to the spigot above his head.

Roxas tried to break free but his tries all failed. He felt Xemnas's hand start to pull down his pants and boxers. Roxas thrashed some more, trying to make Xemnas release him.

Roxas's soaked bottom clothing was pulled free of his body and was tossed to the floor. He reached up and grabbed the bar of soap on the tray not far from him. "I think this will clean inside you nicely. Now just stay still."

He grabbed one of Roxas's legs and lifted it out of the water. He placed the bar of soap at Roxas's entrance and slowly pressed it in. Roxas thrashed again as the sudden pain of the object being forced inside of him. "Ahh! No! Stop please!" Roxas's back arched off of the bottom of the tub. The water splashed over the side of the bathtub and swayed back to hit the side of Roxas's body.

Roxas tried to keep his screaming to a minimum. He didn't know when Xemnas would push his head back in to the water. He could feel the large rectangle shape half way inside of him. He pulled at the bindings on his wrist; his hands were slowly becoming numb from the loss of circulation.

"You're skin is tearing." Xemnas chuckled as he stopped shoving the soap in to Roxas's ass. "Look, there's blood everywhere." Roxas blinked a few times before looking down at the water that had now turned a dark red color.

"Please… Just let me go." His voice came out as a soft whimper. He had lost a lot of blood and his head was starting to get fuzzy. "I… don't want to do this anymore…"

"I'm going to make it so you can never leave me." Roxas heard a soft click. He tilted his head to look at Xemnas to notice he had a knife in his hand with the blade switched out.

Roxas couldn't move anymore. His body was shivering violently from being in ice cold water. He was weak from losing blood and the pain from his back side sent radiations of pain up his spin every time he moved or even thought of moving.

Xemnas twisted the blonde's right foot to the side without any problem. He placed the blade a few inches above Roxas's heel. The knife stabbed in to the flesh and was dragged until a deep cut had appeared. Roxas screamed out at the top of his lungs as loud as he could from the pain.

He tried again to claw at the tie around his wrists and the tears started to flow down his cheeks and drop in to the water. He could see the water become a darker color of red and he could no long move or feel his right leg and foot.

His eye sight suddenly became fuzzy and it was hard to concentrate. He saw Xemnas lean over him with a smirk on his face. "You'll always belong to me. Don't forget that." That was the last thing Roxas heard before he fell unconscious from the loss of blood and pain in the bathtub filled with ice cold water.


	15. Chapter 15

Beep…Beep…Beep…

The annoying beeping sound awoke Roxas from his wonderful slumber. His eyes squinted at the sudden bright lights that seemed to be as blinding as the sun. The whole room was white, which Roxas took immediately as heaven.

But that damn noise was still so loud. The blonde groaned at the shot of pain that shot up his right leg when he barely moved it. His whole body ached as he pulled himself in to a sitting position.

He soon recognized the room he was in as the hospital, not heaven. He rubbed his eyes with balled fists when he noticed both of his wrists were tightly wrapped with white bandages. Was everything there white?

He examined down the rest of his arm, when he noticed an IV in his arm. He cringed before he looked away to see what else was in the room. The first thing that he saw was the out of place red porcupine on the side of his bed.

Roxas laughed to himself before he gently awoke the animal. Axel lifted his head and blinked a few times before a huge smile appeared on his face. "Roxas! Oh my God I was so worried!" He leaped at Roxas and pulled him in to a spine-breaking hug.

"Ax…el… ca…n't…brea…the…"

The energetic student quickly pulled away. "You've been unconscious for three days! They had to give you all these bags of blood! I thought you were going to die!" Roxas thought back to what happened before he woke up, when the memories flooded his mind.

"Who found me?"

"I came back later after I dropped you off and I found you barely breathing in the bathtub. I quickly called an ambulance and tried to stop you from bleeding anymore then you already did."

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Really? You're the one that saved me? Maybe you aren't as dumb as I thought."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

The two were interrupted when a doctor stepped in. "It seems you're finally awake. That's good. But it seems you're injuries are going to take a long time to heal. You're wrists will heal in the next week or so. But when you were rushed here, it seems that you have an Achilles Tendon rupture. Your Achilles Tendon runs on the back side of your leg. It starts at the top of the heel of your foot and runs up until it connects with three muscles. Your Achilles Tendon allows you to flex your foot and push off when you run or walk. It seems that it was almost ripped all the way through. It'll take a lot of healing and you'll have to wear a cast for at least six weeks, after that Physical therapy is needed. It will heal back but it will take some time. But right now walking with that foot is impossible. Moving it will cause pain."

The doctor did a series of tests on Roxas. Asking him to move his right foot, which didn't happen. After a couple of minutes he left and the two were alone again.

"Everyone was so worried about you." Axel announced, leaning back in his chair.

"You mean you and Sora?" Roxas knew that everyone in school tought of him as dirt.

"Speaking of Sora," Axel looked at his watch, "he said he would here soon. And it turns out that he has a boyfriend now." Axel smirked. "A new student who just transferred. He's gorgeous, all the girls want him."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "You mean our little Sora with some girl attracting guy? Hahaha, now that's funny."

They quickly became quiet when they heard the door open and Sora walk in, with his new lover following behind him. Roxas looked him over. He had long layered silver hair to his back that was choppy at the ends. He had bangs in the shape of a "V" that fell right between his gorgeous eyes that were as turquoise as the sky.

He was tall and slender, but with plenty of muscles. He had three scars on his face, one started at on the bridge of his nose and traveled diagonally and stopped only a few centimeters above the corner of his left part of his lip. Another one started in the middle of his chin and went diagonally right and stopped under the corner of his bottom lip. And the third one was a slash below his right eye. Roxas had to admit, he was pretty hot.

"Roxas!" Sora bounced over and pulled the blonde in to a weaker hug than Axel's. "I was so worried about you! Don't scare me like that!" Roxas pulled himself from the hug.

"Sorry."

Sora directed his attention to Axel. "Is Roxas going to be okay? I heard he was in bad shape when they brought him in."

Axel sighed and nodded. "Looks like his Achilles Tendon is cut. He'll have to wear a cast for six weeks. Other than that he's pretty normal."

Sora nodded at the facts. "So nothing life threatening, good. Oh yeah I didn't introduce you yet, Roxas." Sora pulled the handsome boy in front of him. "This is Riku!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Roxas." Riku held out his hand for Roxas to shake, which he did. Riku glanced at the bandages on Roxas's wrists. "I see your wrists are injured also. How did it happen?"

Roxas flinched at the question. He really haven't thought of an excuse for this yet. It's not like he could tell them that he had someone raping him daily.

"Ahh… Well… I don't really remember." He lied, rubbing the back of his head.

"I found him tied in the bathtub in bloody water. But no one else was in the house, so I'm not really sure." Axel shrugged.

"You live alone, Roxas?" Riku asked.

"N-no… actually with my uncle. But he works really late."

"Hmmm…" Riku studied Roxas for a second before he turned towards Sora. "Come on, babe, I'll buy you lunch." Sora nodded energetically and bounced after Riku when he left.

"Wow." Roxas commented when they were out of earshot.

"I got to deal with that every day you weren't there. It's been Hell." Axel yawned, stretching his body. "You know Roxas. I was horrified when I found you in your own blood. I untied you and pulled you out. It looked like you had been raped by a bar of soap. I could barely get it out of you. I really do wish to know what happened, Roxas."

"I'm sorry Axel. I should have just stayed with you."

"Roxas I don't want to hear you saying that it's your fault, because it isn't! Whatever jack ass did this to you will seriously get what's coming to him when I catch him."

Roxas chuckled lightly. "Thank you Axel. You've done so much for me." Axel smiled. "You can go home now, it looks like you're tired."

Axel frowned. He stood up and climbed in to the hospital bed with Roxas. "I can just sleep here." He wrapped his arm around Roxas and pulled him in to his chest.

"Axel, the nurses are going to see." Roxas whined.

"So?"

"They'll get mad!"

"Screw them, I want to sleep with my lover."

Roxas sighed with defeat. "You're so stubborn sometimes."

They both fell asleep not long after with a smile on both of their faces.


End file.
